<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Thunder, Another Zero by Jsyrin, Rex_Lupin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590541">Another Thunder, Another Zero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsyrin/pseuds/Jsyrin'>Jsyrin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Lupin/pseuds/Rex_Lupin'>Rex_Lupin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ToZverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon's Raiment, F/F, Humor, Intercontinental FTL, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ramiel OP Pls Nerf, Secret Relationship, Void Magic OP PLs Nerf, here we go again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsyrin/pseuds/Jsyrin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Lupin/pseuds/Rex_Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise knows what she wants. She wants her spells to stop exploding, she wants to kiss her secret girlfriend Kirche, and she also kind of wants to get a familiar better than Kirche. Well, that's what she says she wants, but she'd likely be happy with any familiar, to be fair.</p><p>Unfortunately, it is not to be. Her spell reveals a strange girl with a guitar, a girl who claims to know her, a girl who might actually be a disgraced noble? </p><p>A girl named Ramiel, who would like to be called Rami.</p><p>Oh no.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirche von Anhalt-Zerbst/Louise de La Vallière, Ramiel (Evangelion)/Siesta (Zero no Tsukaima)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ToZverse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Explosive Ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony is tomorrow," a voice murmured. "Do you think you can surpass me at last, my little Zero?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>bet </span>
  </em>
  <span>on it, Zerbst," came another murmur back. "I think the coast is clear... I demand another kiss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So insatiable," Kirche von Zerbst giggled. "You sure you don't want to go public and just kiss me whenever?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be an idiot," Louise de la Vallière snapped back. "Mother would kill first you and then me, in that order. I've told you that before, damn it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche didn't reply, grabbing the shorter girl into a deep and passionate kiss instead. Louise rolled her eyes for only a brief moment, before responding enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In about a minute, they both came up for air. "The window is decreasing," Louise whispered. "Someone could come by any minute - we must go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow?" Kirche teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My Familiar </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be greater than yours," Louise promised, striding away and letting Kirche watch her go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Oh, such an adorable girl," Kirche giggled to herself. After a few moments, Kirche fixed up her hair and robes, clearing her throat and making sure nobody had been around to see the two of them together, and then promptly followed after her little Louise back to the residential wing of the Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a little put out about the fact that Louise was adamantly against the two of them being seen together in public, but she could understand that there was an enormous amount of political pressure against their union- the families of Zerbst and Valliere were longtime enemies after all, and it wasn’t like Tristain was exactly accepting of same sex marriages even if it was amongst nobles like the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, though, it would have been nice to share a bed with the one who stoked her heart like the brilliant flame it was, to spend the night holding her Louise in her arms, making sweet, passionate love to her all night long- ah, but if only.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirche.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Tabitha,” Kirche greeted. “Sorry, no time to talk, gotta get to bed, busy day tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Never time anymore,” Tabitha huffed quietly, rolling her eyes and staring off into the middle distance for a few seconds in a direction that Kirche immediately knew was focused on Louise’s door at the other end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, I knooow~!” Kirche pouted. “I’m just, uh, busy lately, you know how it is...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With Louise?” Tabitha raised her eyebrow knowingly, completely seeing through Kirche’s attempts at hiding her relationship within seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche just pouted harder and huffed, crossing her arms as Tabitha rolled her eyes and mimed zipping her lips shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...please actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep this a secret,” Kirche pleaded quietly. “We could be in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hot water over this, and not the fun kind either...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha merely nodded, reaching up as high as her diminutive height would allow and patting Kirche’s shoulder. “Understood. Secret kept. Not a word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Kirche nodded and dashed off. “Less condescending next time tho please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha just huffed and rolled her eyes, fading into the background in that way she seemed to be able to do with practiced ease, leaving Kirche to sprint back into her room and jump back into bed amongst a sea of stuffed animals and pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do hope I summon something suitably impressive tomorrow,” Kirche murmured to herself before sighing and rolling over, clutching a pillow to her chest and staring out of the window by her bedside. “And I hope Louise manages to something </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>… poor dear, I wish I could help her somehow…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning of the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ceremony dawned bright and clear, and Louise de la Valliere was among the first to awaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quiet yawn and a sip of water to clear her head, she pulled herself out of bed, dressed herself in her best uniform, combed her hair, and stared into the mirror with nothing but sheer determination on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> work,” she promised herself. “I can, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> summon a Familiar. I’m not a useless mage, I’m not an incompetent. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> prove myself today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On an impulse, she struck a pose. “I am not a failure. I feel amazing! I am great! I! Can! Do! This! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louise?” A voice immediately came through her door, muffled and yet audibly full of amusement as the owner of said voice- one Kirche Augusta Fredericka von Anhalt-Zerbst aka her girlfriend aka the love of her life aka the one person she really, really didn’t want to know about how she motivated herself in the mornings- knocked on the door. “What are you doing in there~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Louise slammed her face into the top of her vanity in order to fight off the sheer embarrassment turning her face into a burning stove. “Nothing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Kirche asked through the door. “Because it sounded like you were chanting to yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t chanting to myself!” Louise shouted back petulantly before standing up and opening the door with a heavy pout, huffing and stomping her feet even as Kirche immediately smashed her face into her prodigious chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re so adorable when you’re flustered!” Kirche giggled, cuddling Louise without a single bit of judgement. “You’ll do amazingly, my dearest. I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise took a deep breath. “Yes! I will! Of course I will! You’ll see. Everyone will see!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we will,” Kirche nodded, squeezing Louise tight before stepping back and sighing as she turned towards the door. “I wish I could hug you in public, you know… but I suppose it will have to wait for the future. Good luck, darling. And don’t take too long to come down~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Louise nodded. “Right. Wait for me in the courtyard. I’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of pacing in her room to calm herself down, as well as to snack on some leftover fruit from the previous night before breakfast, she slapped her cheeks, took a few deep breaths- and headed down to the courtyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the last to arrive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Colbert came in moments later, thankfully, and the jeers of the rest of the class were quickly stifled once the balding mage had taken his place at the head of the class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning everyone!” He announced, sweeping his arms grandiosely as he unveiled the summoning circle in the center of the courtyard- sweeping lines and runes complete with a pentagram in the center. Other than the size, it wasn’t anything special save for what it was used for. “I’m sure you’re all well aware of what we’ll be doing here today and I’m sure some of you would like to get this done quickly and efficiently so you can have your fill of breakfast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at his joke, striding over to stand beside the circle as he pulled out a sheaf of parchment and placed a pair of reading glasses on his nose. “Now, you’ve all had time to prepare your chants, so when I call your name please come up and summon your Familiar- let’s not delay now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat. "Right then - monsieur de Gramont, if you would be so kind to come first?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise tried not to let her nerves get the better of her as student after student went up and summoned Familiar after Familiar- frogs, snakes, cats, toads, moles, on and on and on and on and on until she was the only one left who hadn’t gone up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gulped, completely petrified by the thought of failure to the point that not even Kirche subtly squeezing her hand could manage to shake off her nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louise de la Valliere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes sir!” she squeaked, scrambling to the pentagram and taking one deep breath after another. “I-I’m ready!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have your chant, miss de la Valliere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded rapidly. “I do, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clapped his hands. “Then let us see, miss de la Valliere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise took another deep breath. “M-my s-servant--” She cut herself off and took one more deep breath. “Keep calm, Louise... Rule of Steel...” She closed her eyes and concentrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My servant who lives somewhere in the vast universe!” She snapped, opening her eyes and pushing with her magic. “My beautiful, divine servant! Come forth and stand before me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather predictably, the circle exploded with a massive flare of smoke and magic, flashes of green and howls of wind blasting through the cloud for several tense moments. The cloud blasted into the sky, spreading out and forming into a mushroom shape as the shockwave lashed out and shattered windows around the courtyard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise’s heart sank as she hacked her lungs out, coughing and groaning until the smoke cleared, revealing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A massive crater where the summoning circle once was… and a strangely dressed girl struggling to push herself up at the bottom of the circle, with a similarly strange instrument that looked almost like a lute strapped to her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Did I summon a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bard?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>she demanded incredulously. "How- what- how does it even </span>
  <em>
    <span>happen-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise cut herself off, eyes widening. "...Wait, do I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>the-" She flicked her eyes towards Kirche, who was going through a minute shrug. Okay, that... Okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However unorthodox the situation, miss de la Valliere," Professor Colbert noted, "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>summoned a Familiar. Please finish the ritual." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right," Louise decided. "Right." She marched into the crater. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl (the bard?) was now kneeling, waving the smoke away from her face. Louise kneeled right in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière," she said, poking the girl with her wand - and did the girl seem to recognise her name? Strange... "...bless this humble being," she finished, "and make her my familiar." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise kissed the girl on the lips before she could rethink that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kirche kisses better, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, and then told herself that it wasn't a very fair thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the Familiar Runes carved themselves into her left hand, stumbling back and clutching her wrist as she swore in some mix of languages that left just about everyone nearby blushing brightly from the sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>inventiveness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of said swear words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God-fuck shit owwww!” Said girl finally finished, waving her hand in the air as she finally calmed down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ramiel never said how much this fuckin’ hurt before! ADAM fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> that hurts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Language!” Louise snapped without thinking. She paused. “...wait, you know someone who has been a Familiar before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- shit.” The girl paused, then made a series of rather concerning looking faces as she seemingly tried to make some kind of difficult decision, then just shrugged, sighed, and made a little curtsey towards Louise. “Hi, my name’s Ramiel, but you can call me Rami. I’m a bard by trade and yes I can do magic, and no I don’t do birthday parties.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Magic-" Louise’s head spun. "I summoned a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgraced noble?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused and looked around, tapping her heel on the ground and looking quite awkward about what she was about to say. “... Er…. not really? I’m uh. You’re actually probably not gonna believe this but I’m from another world and uh. I’m cousins with the Familiar connected to that version of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise blinked. Then she blinked again. “You’re right,” she said. “I don’t believe this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I just about figured. But that’s the truth and I’m sticking with it,” Rami shrugged, then looked around at the rest of the class with a discerning eye. “Hmm… this place is different from back home, though I can’t for the life of me figure out why… maybe it’s… hmmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Louise </span>
  <em>
    <span>stared. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Right," she decided. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>dealing with an insane Familiar right now. Follow me, bard." She turned, and flounced away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Irreverent Familiar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know I’m not sleeping on a pile of hay, right?” Rami deadpanned dryly as she took in the sight of said hay pile, pinching her brow as Louise flushed bright red and looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It- I only put that there because I thought I would end up with an animal for a Familiar, not an insane bard!” Louise almost shrieked, pouting and trying not to show weakness in front of her own Familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Familiars </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> normally pets, yes,” Rami acknowledged. “But why would you make a pet sleep on a pile of hay if you could splurge on a fluffy nest of a bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- w-well- that is…” Louise visibly deflated and sighed, grumbling under her breath as she threw herself into the chair next to her desk with a quiet grunt of effort. “My stipend has been… lowered… as of recently due to my… lack of magical talent, shall we say. I could not afford a more proper bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, fair,” Rami sighed, putting her guitar in the corner and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretching.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I guess I’ll have to share yours, then.” She took in Louise’s expression. “...Still not out of the closet yet?” she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“....” Louise stayed quiet for a long moment, then chewed her lip thoughtfully as she shook her head and then groaned heavily. “Tell this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I mean no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But… I’m… spoken for… actually…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked at Louise, genuinely surprised at her admitting to not only being well aware of her sexual identity, but also already being in a relationship. “I- wow. Huh. Other you took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span> to figure that one out. So who’s the lucky girl~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know,” Louise declared, “I’m still not buying the ‘other me’ thing.” She paused. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>However.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you are as knowledgeable of myself and my classmates as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>claim...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why don’t you make a guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s probably not Tabitha,” Rami murmured, tapping her chin as something in the air almost visibly pulsed and spun around the girl, tendrils of some strange tingling sensation seeming to probe the depths of Louise’s very existence. “You’d have been all over each other if that were the case. Probably not Siesta since you’re not even aware of her existence right now… Definitely not the Princess no matter how much said Princess wants to get in your skirt… no </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kirche!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> How did she manage to seduce you already!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise’s face went bright red, before she shushed her Familiar. “Quiet! I said tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not announce it to the whole dorm! How in the name of Brimir did you figure it out?” She paused. “...and what was that about the Princess...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I just kinda poked your soul a little bit and made a few guesses,” Rami shrugged, not at all fazed by Louise’s embarrassment. “Also, Other You had like, a six or seven person harem going. And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the Princess is in love with you, considering the strength of the ties between your souls and the affection I can feel pulsing down said connection. Kirche, though, is the only one you’re reciprocating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise blushed heavily. “Okay, I’m less skeptical now. But can you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> broadcast it everywhere? Mother would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if she found out...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused. “I can take care of her for you if you’d like,” she offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Are you speaking of diplomacy in order to salvage my reputation with Mother or are you talking about trying to assassinate her?” Louise asked, squinting at Rami in confusion. “Because I warn you, either way Mother is not a force to be trifled with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’ve met her,” Rami deadpanned. “To hear the rumors, other you made peace with her by way of both of you beating the shit out of each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged and spread her arms, twirling around. “Honestly, I was planning to use the same tactic. Heavy Wind she may be, but I’m still Thunderstruck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thunder- you know what, I don’t want to know,” Louise muttered. “And- you can’t beat up my mother!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami slowed. “...are you questioning my ability, or telling me not to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Somehow, something tells me that your casual level of arrogance means that you probably do have a chance at combating my mother, so I’m telling you to not try to beat up my mother, otherwise I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cross at you,” Louise muttered, crossing her arms and flopping into bed with a quiet sigh. “Back to the actual point though… I suppose I can allow you to share the bed with me tonight. Mother will likely allow me my full stipend once again when she hears news of me actually managing to summon a Familiar, so I should be able to buy you a bed soon. If not… maybe I’ll have to ask Kirche for some help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay,” Rami noted, shrugging off most of her clothes and situating herself onto said bed. “How’d you manage to land her anyway? Other Louise was, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> at odds with her until she came out of the closet...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well… I suppose this… other version of myself was… slower to develop than I was,” Louise shrugged, facing away from Rami and blushing a bit as she traced patterns onto the comforter. “I’ve known about my sexuality since before coming to the Academy, and well… Kirche was quite receptive to my advances, even if we had to keep it secret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, the family rivalry thing,” Rami agreed. “Wait, wasn’t Karin a de Maillart before? I didn’t think that family had anything against the Zerbsts...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Mother has had </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than enough time to develop a hatred of the Zerbst’s extended family,” Louise sighed almost bitterly, rolling over and drawing the covers up to her chin. “Now we should sleep. I still have classes tomorrow, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” Rami shrugged, flicking her wrist to turn off the room light with a light yawn. “G’night Louise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A high-pitched </span>
  <em>
    <span>squeal</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what woke Louise the next morning, along with probably the rest of the dorms. The unholy noise was then followed by rhythmic, energetic strumming of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise sat up and looked around blearily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her new Familiar, the clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> bard, was leaning against the wall, by the window, strumming on her weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>lute</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a care in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At an ungodly hour in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Screaming out of the window.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WE COME FROM THE LAND OF THE ICE AND SNOW, FROM THE MIDNIGHT SUN, WHERE THE HOT SPRINGS FLOW~! THE HAMMER OF THE GODS~! WE'LL DRIVE OUR SHIPS TO NEW LANDS! TO FIGHT THE HORDE, AND SING AND CRY- VALHALLA, I AM COMIIIIIIIING!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise would have felt much better about her Familiar’s musical talent if she wasn’t doing it WHEN THE SUN HADN’T EVEN RISEN ABOVE THE HORIZON YET.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you SHUT UP!?” Louise immediately shrieked, throwing the closest object she could find (an empty bottle of wine on the floor) at Rami and watching as it simply shattered against a rippling wall of hexagons that spawned into existence before it could actually hit the other girl. “IT’S NOT EVEN SUNRISE YET!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s literally sunrise right now,” Rami shot back. “I thought you wanted to wake up for classes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Classes don’t start for another three hours!” Louise spat, throwing herself out of bed and grumbling as she got dressed anyway, glaring daggers at Rami as she flung on a cloak to cover her nightclothes and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Uh, where are you going?” Rami asked, raising her eyebrow as Louise noisily flung the door open and began storming down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere you aren’t!” Louise shouted back, slamming the door behind her with her footsteps rapidly fading into the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Directly towards Kirche’s room on the other end of the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Rami decided. “I’ll just go check up on the, ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>help.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her guitar back in the corner and headed off towards the kitchens, in search of a certain black-haired maid. She had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>theory</span>
  </em>
  <span> to check up on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In said kitchens was a bustle of work that Rami was… honestly unfamiliar with. She’d of course never been in the kitchens of the Academy back on the other Halkeginia when said academy was standing, and she’d never really gone back there after her second rebirth anyway. Still, it wasn’t so hard to find the single black haired girl moving amongst a sea of other servants. And…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that just about does it,” Rami nodded to herself, holding her chin as she kept an eye on Siesta. “Not a nephilim, not even remotely related to a Progenitor soul in the slightest. Just a plain, ordinary human from a world without Progenitors. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing her eyes, Rami did a general old-fashioned </span>
  <b>
    <em> [ P I N G ]</em>
  </b>
  <span>  of the continent, nodding grimly when it yielded no answers, no echoes... no anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well how about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… this means probably two things,” Rami muttered to herself as she walked out of the kitchens and out into the hallways, which were slowly bustling to life as the sun rose higher into the sky and the day truly started in full. She stared out the window, basking in the rays and grinning to herself. “One, I’m well and truly on my own here, with no backup and no one to notice that I’m gone for at least two months… and two… </span>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no fucking way in hell I’m gonna wind up in a God War this time around.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned to herself. “...Maybe this won’t be such a bad thing after all!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Aggravating Fop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rami was… not impressed. There was some blonde fop standing in a hallway, trying to seduce some girl- or was he already seeing her in full and he was just really shitty at flirt- wait was that MonMon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I guess this time around she doesn’t have a secret crush on Louise,” Rami muttered to herself, then frowned as she knelt down and picked up a bottle of perfume from the ground. “... Huh. What the hell is this doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She read the tag, and her frown deepened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I have no idea who the fuck this is for,” Rami deadpanned, staring at the tag, which simply had two lines of writing describing it as a gift from Guiche de Gramont to some girl named Katie. “Maybe Louise will know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts formed into action, and Rami headed off into the Alviss Hall, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louise would be having breakfast by now...? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was. Nimbly sidestepping the bustle of servants, Rami slowed behind Louise’s chair. "Hey Master?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl started. "Familiar! What are you doing here? Wait, what's that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This perfume?" Rami inquired back. "Yeah, I found it on the floor. I have no idea who any of those people on the label are, so I thought I'd ask you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me that," Louise snapped, grabbing the bottle and examining it. She even sniffed at it, raising an eyebrow, before actually reading the label and raising </span>
  <em>
    <span>both. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Well well well well well," she murmured. "Gramont, you absolute buffoon, you've stepped in it now..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I be worried?" Rami deadpanned. "Because I feel like I should be worried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know Montmorency de la Montmorency?" Louise asked in lieu of an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MonMon?" Ramiel shrugged. "Sure. Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's the manufacturer," Louise explained. "Take it to her and ask - she knows all about who she gives her products to, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense," Rami agreed. "Dammit, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw her... Okay, I'm going." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she trudged right back towards where she'd seen MonMon earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! MonMon!” Rami immediately called out as soon as she saw the golden drills of the resident perfume making water mage, waving her hand and sauntering over so she could rather deliberately ruin whatever dumb foppish thing that blonde guy was about to say. “Y’know who this is for? And uh, who this Gramont guy is? My Master said something about him ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>stepping in it now</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, quote unquote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fop’s eyes widened. “Wait, no, don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me that!” MonMon snapped, grabbing the bottle and examining it, waving the fop away. “And don’t you dare to presume to refer to me so informally again, bard-” She cut herself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Montmorency, my darling,” the fop attempted to deflect the girl’s incoming wrath, before being blasted across the face by a torrent of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guiche de Gramont,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” MonMon hissed, and oh so </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the Gramont guy? Yeah, Rami could see why he’d stepped in it now. “Would you care to </span>
  <em>
    <span>explain</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-guiche…?” another voice spoke up- a really… bland looking girl who Rami would have thought was pretty if she didn’t somehow have the exact aura of some kind of absolute wallflower and/or background character who’d never be important again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami also noticed that she was carrying a souffle. She vaguely assumed the girl was Katie, and immediately stepped back to allow MonMon and probably Katie to start yelling at Guiche, screaming all the generic and usual admonishments of “how dare you, you two timing bastard” and “I thought you said you loved only me!” and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami would have felt bad, except the blonde guy totally deserved it and she didn’t feel bad about ruining some loser’s love life in the slightest when he seemed to be that much of an entitled shitbag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you… wretched peasant bard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh shit the idiot was speaking to her. Eugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you infringe upon my honor in such a crude manner!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fuck was he on about now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?” Rami asked as she abruptly started paying attention again, staring at Guiche with something approaching incredulity. “... Kid, do you have a fucking death wish or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are as crude as you are ignorant,” the fop declared. “I am a noble! I will not be treated with such disrespect, when it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing that left me in this awkward situation in the first place! I demand restitution!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami stared. “You’re delusional,” she decided. “Don’t you know what you’re dealing with- oh right,” she cut herself off. “You don’t, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami grinned viciously. “You know what, I accept. When and where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rami, are you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is a wise decision?” Louise asked, furrowing her brow in concern as she watched her Familiar do a series of stretches before picking up her guitar… and holding it like a club. “Guiche may only be a dot class mage, but he’s still more than a match for a non-magic user…. Er, actually… that’s kind of a moot point isn’t it? Hm. Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re not going to break your guitar slamming it into his thick skull? It doesn’t look like it’s built to be used as a club…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please," </span>
  </em>
  <span>her Familiar waved her concerns off. "I built this baby to </span>
  <em>
    <span>last </span>
  </em>
  <span>and by ADAM it's fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thunderstrings is </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than capable of dishing out damage if need be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You </span>
  <em>
    <span>named</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?" Louise demanded. "Actually, you know what, never mind. Just... Let's get this over with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every good musician names their instruments!” Rami grinned, then sauntered out into the courtyard, where Guiche was doing some kind of grandstanding with a shitty rose or whatever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peasant! I am Guiche de Gramont! My runic name means ‘The Brass’! Therefore, you shall face my brass golems in combat!” he shouted, waving his wand around as petals fell from it and struck the earth, causing brass valkyries to sprout from the ground and brandish their swords at Rami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami yawned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attack!” Guiche shouted, bristling from the insult to his pride and pointing viciously at Rami, causing the valkyries to go on the attack with furious speed, slashing out at Rami… who simply raised her arm up… and struck the strings of her guitar with furious energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like a thunderbolt from heaven, a wave of sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>blasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her guitar with furious screeching and roaring, flames bursting from the ground and throwing the golems back across the courtyard in tangled, twisted heaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rami announced, her voice carrying clear and loud across the dead silence that permeated the courtyard. “Is Ramiel de la Valliere the Second! I am the Angel of Thunder, the Maestro of the Gods! I am the Gleaming Sapphire of Death! I have slain abominations your mind could not possibly comprehend and transcended death itself! And I have but one simple declaration for you, Guiche de Gramont, from both my master and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leveled her glare at him, sunglasses appearing across her eyes in a shine of light as she hefted her guitar up and over her shoulder like a baseball bat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> will </span>
  <em>
    <span>rock you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dashed forward and </span>
  <em>
    <span>swung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her guitar smashing through the paltry resistance that Guiche managed to put up and cracking against his skull like a hammer from god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guiche fell, completely knocked out from a single blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Your full name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louise deadpanned from behind her Familiar, a very unamused look on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the other version of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> adopt a whole bunch of my kind into her family,” Rami shrugged, grinning without even a hint of shame or irony as she turned to face her master. “And besides, no one’s gonna think it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird- you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my Master, so technically that makes me part of your family anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to challenge that," she muttered, "but none of what you said is technically incorrect either. Damnation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami grinned. "And you know it, Master~!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can someone please get Mister de Gramont to the infirmary!” Professor Colbert called out in the background, thoroughly ruining the moment as the crowd scattered around them and dragged Guiche away like a sack of comatose potatoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami grinned wider at the sight of a few teeth falling to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Heh. Served the little shitbag right for trying to challenge </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a duel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Daunting Implication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your Familiar is… impressive,” Kirche murmured quietly that night, having crept into Louise’s room somehow through the window and slipped into Louise’s bed whilst Rami apparently managed to find other arrangements for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise tried not to think too hard about the saucy wink her Familiar had given her as she’d jumped out the window not even a minute before Kirche crept in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...She scares me," Louise confessed. "Or... No, that's not quite right..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What she represents scares you?" Kirche guessed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise nodded. "Yes," she whispered. And that was true, wasn't it? Everyone else got animals as Familiars. She got a human. No, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What did it say about her? Was she, what? Destined to be a god? Not a human herself? Or worse, would getting a girl as a Familiar out her as a lesbian to her peers? To her mother? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would she be deemed blasphemous for daring to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> familiar? A heretic? Perhaps even a false god? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what about what she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying? </span>
  </em>
  <span>About souls? Other selves? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise admitted to herself, it scared her. "Kirche," she murmured. "Hold me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already am, my Louise," her lover whispered back. "I already am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Kirche's grip on Louise tightened. "...Do you want to talk?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise didn't answer. Instead, she scooted closer and kissed Kirche. Hungrily. Desperately. Longingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lover reprociated with equal amount of passion, before withdrawing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Louise..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise took a deep breath. "She knows me," she whispered. "Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. She tells me stories that </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>be true but </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She speaks with such familiarity, but the me she describes feels like a stranger. She talks of things that have never happened, but she also speaks of events she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>know about... It's unnerving."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Like what?" Kirche asked. "That cute little mole of yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My familiar knows what I did on the lake at my lands," Louise murmured, ignoring Kirche’s comment. "She knows what sounds I make when I'm with a woman, but she also knows what my mother is like and doesn't fear her. She's unrepentant, but she knows when to leave me alone." Louise took a deep breath. "She was giving me </span>
  <em>
    <span>tips </span>
  </em>
  <span>about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she couldn't have known! I don't know what to make of her! And then there's what she did to Guiche!" Louise bit her lip. "I don't know what to make of her," she repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That… </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious,” Kirche murmured quietly, looking as if she were deep in thought for a few moments before she spoke up again, this time with a lewd smile on her face. “What kind of tips did she give you, then~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise's mouth made a strange motion, as if she attempted to smirk and frown simultaneously. "Well, there was a catalogue of sounds you'd probably make if I spelled out your entire name with just the tip of my tongue in a very specific place, and..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated. "And that's a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>specific, you know? It's as if she herself has slept with you, and that felt..." She searched for a word. "...Uncomfortable," Louise finally decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange,” Kirche frowned, holding her chin as she actually decided to put some thought into it for once instead of throwing more innuendo at Louise. “... I think… I have heard your Familiar’s boasts, somewhat, and I know she’s spoken of some strange topics… perhaps there is a grain of truth somewhere in what she says. Though, I’m not entirely sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> she knows the things she does in regards to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s not my type, so I’m pretty sure that information isn’t first hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Small mercies," Louise murmured. "And yet... If she tells the truth... Would it mean I'm destined to be like the woman she paints all these pictures of..." She sighed. "I don't think I want to, Kirche." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to be," Kirche shot back. "You are your own woman, my Louise. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>ask you to be anyone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know," Louise whispered, and snuggled closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rami- I’ve been meaning to ask you something,” Louise spoke up awkwardly one afternoon, tapping her chin as she sat down for lunch in the dining hall, looking over at her Familiar out of the corner of her eye. “... Where are you getting all your clothes from? I know you don’t have luggage and certainly aren’t taking up any closet space and you’ve hardly left my side except when I use the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I technically don’t have any clothes,” Rami replied distractedly. “I just shapeshift them based on need and/or mood. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... You can shapeshift your cloth- of course you can. Nothing else about you makes sense so why would that?” Louise asked rhetorically, throwing her hands up in the air and sighing as she looked wistfully across the dining hall to where Kirche was spoiling her salamander with treats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Somehow, I seriously can’t believe you’ve managed to keep your relationship hidden for so long if you keep looking at Kirche like that,” Rami deadpanned, filing her brilliant blue nails with a steel file, producing a sound akin to the ringing of bells with every stroke. “I mean you’re practically undressing her with your eyes right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am not," Louise retorted reflexively. "And even if I was, so what? Practically half the school is doing it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, perhaps,” Rami just smirked, winking at Louise before tossing a guitar pick in one hand almost like a spare coin, catching it in her teeth and grinning wide so she could show off. “Hey isn’t there that Familiar show off event thing coming up soon? I get the feeling we can win this pretty easy, since I’m easily the most talented musician of probably anyone here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> accepting the change of topic as it was - a distraction sorely needed. "Tabitha has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she reminded her Familiar. "Talented bard or not, I... Don't think we can just top a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- can’t top a dragon!?” Rami immediately drew herself up in sheer outrage, pressing her hand to her chest and scoffing. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Angel of Thunder,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise! I can outshow any goddamn dragon with ease! Er, no offense to Irukukwu, but I’m just objectively better in every single way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Irukukwu?” Louise asked, not at all sure who Rami was referring to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dragon in question,” Rami explained patiently. “...oh wait you haven’t talked to her have you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise stared. “...you can talk to animals?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, pfft, nah. Irukukwu can talk, she just pretends she can’t cuz apparently her species is super endangered or something,” Rami waved her hand dismissively, snorting as if that was the single most obvious explanation in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, to Louise, no it very well was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That explains nothing," she sighed. "I'd understand if you're trying to tell me that she was one of the last Rhyme Dragons or something aaaaaaaaand she is isn't she." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuuuuuup,” Rami deadpanned, popping the p and shrugging before sitting down so she could more comfortably tune and strum her guitar. “Aaanyway, I figure I can just throw some fancy pyrotechnics up on stage, play a lil ditty, put on a lightshow, maybe blow up a golem or something. Easy peasy, like teasing an orgasm out of Shamshel when she’s all riled up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I didn’t want to know that,” Louise murmured, turning slightly pink. “I didn’t want to know what you do with your girlfriends...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami turned slightly green at that. “Okay first of all, Shamshel is my sister. She’s just incredibly horny and everyone knows that. Second of all, I... don’t have a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirche knows a girl,” Louise prodded, smirking. “She can hook you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is it Tabitha?” Rami deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... Let me guess, you’ve slept with the other version of her already?” Louise sighed, rubbing her forehead and grumbling something under her breath about pervy Familiars and weird shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- no!” Rami immediately shook her head, crossing her hands over her body in a sign that looked vaguely religious, as if to ward off great evil. “Tabitha is Other Louise’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I mean, okay, one of like </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’m not sleeping with my head of house’s wife!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused, then bit her lip and coughed into her hand. “I mean, unless she asks me to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep </span>
  </em>
  <span>breath. She then let it all out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop talking about this mythical 'other Louise'," she requested calmly. "I am not her, and frankly, I'm not sure if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be her. Okay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine,” Rami nodded, patting Louise’s head and chuckling. “So, what are we doing after lunch then, o Master my Master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise sighed. “You know what, I don’t care. I’m going to class. You... Entertain yourself, I guess.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Interrupted Classtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... When I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertain yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>follow me into class</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Louise hissed at Rami as the other girl simply perched in what seemed like midair, sitting directly to the left above Louise’s head as she lounged back as if sitting in an invisible chair. “I don’t think the professors will even allow this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh just try to fuckin’ stop me,” Rami grinned. “Who knows, I might even end up </span>
  <em>
    <span>teaching</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thing or two myself~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly</span>
  </em>
  <span> doubt that,” Louise sighed, dropping her face into her hands and just groaning as Professor Chevreuse stepped into the room and began teaching- not even paying attention to Rami despite being fully aware the other girl was just floating there like a smug blue balloon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I can do that,” Rami argued back. “Some of my sisters are better than me, some worse, some managed to miss the existence of magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>- looking at you, Sachiel- but I can still figure out the magic around us, you know. Heck, I’m pretty sure I share an affinity with you, given that, well, how else would I land as your Familiar in the first place...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise froze and stared right ahead, brow furrowed. “You... know my affinity?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a pretty good guess,” Rami nodded. “Mind you, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep declaring yourself </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘different’</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the other Louise, but I’m just about certain of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well, I suppose the similarities would have to run deeper than I’d like, but… what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my affinity, then? It certainly isn’t Water, or Earth, or Wind, or Fire,” Louise sighed bitterly, just barely managing to keep her voice down so that Professor Chevreuse wouldn’t take notice. “At this point I’m almost sure my affinity is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Explosions.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The explosions are a side-effect of trying to force an element through your incompatible one- and/or not asking yours for proper permission," Rami noted, "although the explosions can be useful too. Nah, you're Void. You probably have to start coming up with your own spells now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Void!?” Louise immediately shrieked, standing up suddenly and staring at Rami in utter shock. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> Void!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Valliere, sit down!” Professor Chevreuse immediately snapped, making Louise realize that the two of them were, unfortunately, still in the middle of class, and that Louise’s outburst had caught the attention of… everyone, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I meant,” Rami repeated unrepentantly. “Void. You should probably start by precluding your spells with prayers to it, come to think of it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- I can’t be a Void mage!” Louise immediately shot back, flushing brightly as she sat back down and trying to ignore her rising embarrassment and shame. “J-just shut up and drop it! It’s not possible, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ram stared at her master for several minutes, during which Professor Chevreuse picked the class back up. "...And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn't it be possible?" she finally asked quietly. "Do try to give me a constructive response instead of flat disbelief, would you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Louise held her chin and tried to formulate a proper response, furrowing her brow and staring down at the sheafs of paper holding her notes before turning to Rami. “... There hasn’t been a recorded Void mage in thousands of years, and the last known one was the Founder, Brimir. Since my family line doesn’t even go anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>near</span>
  </em>
  <span> his, there’s no possible way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow randomly a Void Mage considering my family is primarily either Wind or Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I remember my Halkeginian history right,” Rami mused, “Then I’m pretty sure the Four Royal Lines are his descendants. Also I’m pretty sure the Vallieres are related to the Tristainian Line somewhere. Then again, I could be operating off of completely wrong information and the Void comes from elsewhere - I’m still certain you are one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> aligned right, after all...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise paused in her note taking, having returned her attention to Professor Chevreuse whilst Ramiel was talking, then bit her lip and shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll look into it later,” she muttered, resolving to see just how far back the family tapestry went, and to see if there was any possible chance of her being a Void Mage. It wasn’t likely, but she at least might as well give it a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl could hope, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooooo~," a voice drawled from behind Tabitha, causing her to ready herself for... something. "I take it you heard the little... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Commotion </span>
  </em>
  <span>that happened in class this morning?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Louise’s Familiar," the Snowstorm murmured. "I don't want to fight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know," </span>
  </em>
  <span>said Familiar grinned. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>a grin in that voice. "I just want to... </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>little Tabby. To use </span>
  <em>
    <span>words </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>force </span>
  </em>
  <span>to, shall we say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>convince you </span>
  </em>
  <span>not to report what you heard in class today, hmm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha stiffened. "Heard nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pair of hands settled on her shoulders, hot breath tickling on her ear. "Good </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Familiar breathed. "Keep that up, would you? I'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have to resort to more... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Extreme </span>
  </em>
  <span>measures, after all~" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha nodded rapidly. "Yes," she offered curtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! Also don’t like, read into anything I’m doing,” the voice continued, decidedly less seductive and husky than mere moments before as said Familiar stepped out in front of Tabitha, still holding her shoulder and tracing fingers along her jawline. “You’re kinda not my type, no offense. You are very cute, though. Just. Y’know. Like a puppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha's hand tightened on her staff. "Understood," she ground out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just making sure you know!” Rami snickered and patted Tabitha’s head before turning to leave with a casual wave over her shoulder. “Have a good one! And remember! If you need a certain someone assassinated for being a shithead, hit me up! I’ve got an effective lethal range of several thousand kilometers, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Tabitha murmured. “...why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami shrugged. “Just because I don’t want you to go reporting secrets doesn’t mean I don’t know who you work for - or even why.” She grinned. “No, really. Hit me up. You won’t regret it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Untrustworthy,” Tabitha supplied carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m plenty trustworthy!” Rami huffed, turning around again and facing Tabitha with an almost affronted stare. “That’s why I’m offering to assassinate that asshole Joseph for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha inhaled a sharp breath. “You know.” Her eyes narrowed. “Annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do try my best to be,” Ramiel nodded, sketching out a sarcastic bow before striding forward and patting Tabitha on the head again, ruffling her hair as if the shorter girl was but a mere child to her with the most smug of grins etched upon her face. “Think about it, though, will ya? And even if you don’t say it out loud, I’ll still do it for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Said that already," Tabitha pointed out. She exhaled slowly. "...Will consider. Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah you’re welcome, Tabby Cat!” Rami snickered, ruffling Tabitha’s hair one last time before sticking her hands in her pocket and walking away, whistling a jaunty tune as she waved over her shoulder. “Seeya around!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Tabitha murmured. "Indeed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hai Kirche~!" Rami greeted, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders. "How's it hanging?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing well, if that’s what you’re asking,” the redhead chuckled, taking Rami’s intrusion of her personal space rather casually even as she slowly removed Rami’s arm from her shoulder. “And how is the Familiar of my darling Louise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bored,” Rami admitted. “Had to threaten your little friend, sorry about that. By the way, you really should talk to her about her masters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What masters- wait what do you mean you had to threaten Tabitha!?” Kirche immediately glared at Rami, raising her wand and backing up a few steps as she prepared to unleash the fires of her righteous fury upon the other blue haired girl in her life. “Answer me now or I’ll set you on fire!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami raised an unamused eyebrow. “If I hadn’t, she’d have reported Louise’s status to Gallia, and we’d be in a lot </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble. Also, do you honestly consider yourself any kind of threatening? Especially to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Gallia?” Kirche asked, still not lowering her wand. “Why would she...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blackmailed by King Sloppy Joe the Asscrown,” Rami deadpanned. “Are you going to put your firestick down? You’ll only hurt yourself with it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche’s eyes narrowed. “Is that a challenge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked. “No, but you’re welcome to take it as one if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fire Mage grinned sharply. “Fireball!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Angel... </span>
  <em>
    <span>sighed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the spell splashed harmlessly across her AT-Field. “Kirche, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know that you’re all, heh, fired up about the Tabby business, but... Well. Didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I demolished Guiche? You won’t actually win against me, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche shrugged. “Probably. Doesn’t mean I can’t try, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami shrugged back. “Can’t argue with that. Hey, how about a duel? I’ll even even the odds and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> use my Angel Bullshit, how about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche lowered her wand, a thoughtful expression on her face. “...Sure. When and where?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Midnight,” Rami decided. “Right outside the Vault Tower. Feels like an appropriate spot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Kirche grinned. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>decided</span>
  </em>
  <span> then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Midnight Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> were you </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise was almost incandescent with rage and it showed. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>duelling!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Again! You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>duelling my girlfriend!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Without my permission! What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you two like, pretending to be enemies publically?” Rami inquired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s midnight!” Louise shot back, still glaring at Rami with her wand raised threateningly. “Now explain yourself! Why the hell are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dueling </span>
  </em>
  <span>my </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to stop her friend from ratting out your Void Mage status to her masters, and your girlfriend took offence to that,” Rami shot back. “Or do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be hunted by the Gallian Secret Services?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise </span>
  <em>
    <span>stared.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “The Gallian </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused. “Oh, right. This is the part where I tell you that the King of Gallia is another Void Mage, and his Familiar is the head of the country’s Black Ops.” She tapped her chin with a finger. “Okay, so the Black Ops in question consists of just Sheffield and Tabitha, but my point stands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... This is dumb. This is super dumb. I cannot seriously believe that I’m considering taking your word about this stupidity,” Louise groaned, rubbing her temples and stepping back while shaking her head. “I just… wait- who is Sheffeild?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused. “The King’s Familiar, but... hm. I don’t... actually know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does that statement </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fill me with confidence?” Louise sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been operating under the assumption that everything here is like </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Halkeginia without any of the connections to the Moons,” Rami muttered, furrowing her brow. “And several observations support that one, but... if it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rei,</span>
  </em>
  <span> who did Joseph </span>
  <em>
    <span>summon...?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, not important right now.” She looked around. “So where’s Kirche?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late~” Kirche called out, sashaying out into the courtyard with Flame trailing along behind her, wearing an appropriately fancy dueling outfit that left enormous swathes of skin exposed, which left Louise rather predictably… indisposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Master? You might wanna invest in some more absorbent underwear. I think you’re leaving a puddle,” Rami drawled, poking Louise in the side until the shorter girl sputtered back to life as a blushing, stuttering mess instead of a drooling statue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche, naturally, preened. “Are you ready then, oh supremely arrogant Familiar of my dearest Louise? ...where’s your duelling outfit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the ass, don’t need it,” Rami shot back, pulling a thin stick of pure sapphire out of her sleeve and twirling it between her fingers. “Magic only, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche drew her wand, grinning. “Magic only.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most of us use song lyrics as spells,” Rami commented as she took a duelling stance. “But for simplicity’s sake, I think I’ll use something </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> more old-fashioned. Won’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine with me,” Kirche nodded. “My love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the record,” Louise snapped, “I think you’re both insane. Anyway, go nuts. Begin!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fireball!” Kirche snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami bent almost double as she threw herself backwards, letting the spell fly harmlessly over her lithe form. “Have any longer chants?” she taunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dark-skinned mage narrowed her eyes. “You want to take advantage of me when I’m chanting? Forget it! Fireball! Fireball! Fire Blast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guilty,” Rami admitted, dodging the blasts one by one. “How about some of mine?” She leveled her wand and began chanting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Scared Void, Mage’s Luck - Howling Wind, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Thunderstruck!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise made a strangled noise and Kirche </span>
  <em>
    <span>yelped</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a pure black beam shot from the end of Rami’s sapphire wand, tearing up grass and singing the Fire Mage’s hair as the latter ducked only inches from the devastating attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the beam struck the vault tower and tapered out as Rami lowered her wand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill me!?” Kirche immediately shouted, laying back in the grass and panting heavily, staring up at the massive </span>
  <em>
    <span>crater</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the vault tower wall with wide eyes, taking in the molten edge and glassy walls that glowed brightly in the light of the twin moons. “I thought this was supposed to be a friendly duel!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked. “No? That was pretty nonlethal by my count. I didn’t even use that much power!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU PUT A CRATER INTO A SOLID STONE WALL!” Kirche screamed back, pointing up at the damage and twitching as a glob of molten stone plopped to the ground and immediately set the shrubbery it landed on ablaze. “HOW EXACTLY AM I SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easily,” Rami responded bemusedly. She looked at Kirche like she was being told something completely ridiculous. “That was like, one of the least lethal spells I know and fuck I just remembered you’re not the Kirche I usually spar with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really, what gave it away?” Kirche hissed, stomping over to Rami and swatting her upside the head with enough force to actually make the shorter girl flinch forward before huffing and sitting down on a nearby bench. “Well, I suppose that tells me how the outcome of any duel we have would end up anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was kinda stupid,” Rami agreed. “Say, is it my imagination or did I just see Mathilda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See who?” Louise and Kirche asked in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Other Wives,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Rami spoke, squinting into the night. “No, it was probably just my-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An enormous golem rose from the earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, it’s Mathilda alright!” Rami immediately squawked, pulling Kirche and Louise out of the way of the golem as it strode over the Academy walls and headed for the Vault Tower. “Shit, she’s going for the Staff of Destruction, isn’t she- dammit, the Test Type didn’t have to deal with this shit until later! Why is it happening now!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Staff of WHAT!?” Louise yelled, while Kirche got a look of realization on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you just blast a hole in the school vault?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked, scratching her head sheepishly. “Oh... right... I did do that, didn’t I?” She looked up at the golem. “...should we do something about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Louise shrieked in response, immediately raising her wand and doing some kind of complicated movement before screaming out- “FIREBALL!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golem </span>
  <em>
    <span>shuddered</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stumbling back midstep as a lance of white hot plasma erupted from Louise’s wand, slamming into the earthen thing and punching a hole straight through its chest, blowing off its arms from the sheer impact of the lance and sending rubble cascading to the ground below.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That. Was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A fireball,” Kirche spoke quietly, almost whimpering a little bit in shock at Louise’s display of extreme power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise muttered, staring at her own wand in shock, while Rami just squinted up at the falling golem and huffed under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, she already got the staff. Which isn’t… well, it’s not the Staff that it is back home, so that’s nice. On the other hand…. Wow, you called </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> a staff?” Rami snorted, rolling her eyes as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you take this </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Louise demanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s a thief and she has the Staff of Destruction, which, as its name implies, IS A HIGHLY DESTRUCTIVE RELIC CAPABLE OF KILLING A DRAGON WITH A SINGLE ATTACK!” Louise shrieked out, waving her hands for emphasis as the last bits of the golem crashed to the ground and the thief very visibly began running for the Academy walls. “I order you to stop her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Chillax, it’s just a rocket launcher. Wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>scratch</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, honestly,” Rami rolled her eyes, but sighed and acquiesced anyway, snapping her fingers with a half-assed incantation. “Fiiine, whatever- Sacred Void, blah blah blah, Force of thunder, yadda yadda, Tear asunder or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The running thief immediately fell over as a wave of force rippled out from Rami and brought them low, binding their limbs and shredding their- her clothes away to reveal… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Is that Miss Longueville?” Kirche muttered, staring at the green-haired naked woman struggling in the telekinetic hogtie that Rami had placed her in, blushing intensely as the invisible force held her in a thoroughly embarrassing position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically,” Rami mused, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mathilda.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She suddenly looked conflicted. “Also, damn it. What do we actually do with her now? I just remembered that you lot still execute people...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I mean, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a notorious thief who’s robbed dozens of nobles of their riches within the past year or so,” Louise pointed out, shrugging a bit and pointedly not looking in Mathilda’s direction. “Though, the Princess has been working on outlawing executions last I remember…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> that uncaring?” Mathilda demanded, face still flushed. “Ugh, I should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span> you Nobles were heartless...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> heartless,” Rami mused, “Just a little... confused, let’s say. Say, Mathilda, who were you nabbing this thing for anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I’d tell you,” Mathilda spat, glaring up at Rami before paling and shuffling in place in a failed attempt to push herself away from the Angel. “Wait… H-how do you know my name!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami rubbed her chin. “Yeah, you probably wouldn’t believe the actual explanation... How about this? I’ve seen your sister naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three sets of eyes stared at Rami in unison, two of which were etched with confusion, one of which was both horrified and disgusted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Miss Longueville has a sister?” Kirche asked, tilting her head at Rami and wondering how exactly the blue haired girl knew said sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Why exactly have you seen Fouquet’s sister naked?” Louise growled, completely ready to write off her Familiar as an irredeemable pervert at a moment’s notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to Tiffania you wretch!?” Mathilda screamed, struggling all the more intensely in her bonds and all but frothing at the mouth with sudden rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami rolled her eyes. “Okay, in order - yes, she’s an exhibitionist get used to it Mathilda, and nothing, she’s just one of the kinkier girls I can’t fuck, absolutely irritating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll-!” Mathilda raged. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami hmmed. “From a certain point of view, sure. I haven’t seen </span>
  <em>
    <span>this world’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tiffa at all. Then again, it’s not like I’ve hidden my extradimensional status all that much, have I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Rami, you do realize that you’re only making her angrier,” Louise sighed, watching as Mathilda worked herself into a frothing rage, literally biting the air in front of her in an attempt to gnaw off Rami’s kneecaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I mean yeah, that’s kind of the point.” Rami drawled, rolling her eyes and sighing as she flicked her fingers, transforming Mathilda’s invisible bonds into actual rope before picking the thrashing woman up like a particularly vicious cat. “Anyway c’mon, we gotta put the Staff back or whatever and get Matty here back to Albion. You really gotta get out of Reconquista, Matty, it’s not good for your continued health, nor is it good for your career prospects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment, then looked back down at Mathilda with a contemplative gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Rami mused, “You should tell Tiffa to try and summon a Familiar, I kinda wanna see what she’d have had if Tabris didn’t exist...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that requires her to be back in Albion for that. By the way, how are you even going to get her there?” Louise raised her eyebrow at Rami as they walked along, picking her way through the rubble before retrieving what was most likely the Staff of Destruction- or at least, that’s what the plaque on the case said. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> both hundreds of kilometers away </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a flying continent, and I don’t suppose you can just pull some kind of flying steed out of your rear no matter how strangely powerful you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami snorted. Then giggled. Then burst out laughing. “Ah, fun,” she snickered after a couple of minutes, wiping tears from her eyes. “Okay, who wants to take a quick trip to Albion? We’ll be back by classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re fucking with me,” Louise declared. “There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can get there and back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>less than six hours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I refuse to believe it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami waved her hand vaguely. “If it was pre-Network me, a round trip would probably take around two or three hours. As it stands, however, and given that there are several more Space-focused Angels around, and since I and my twin are both focused around math...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Yeah, it’ll be about five minutes. None of you’ve ever heard of an Alcubierre Drive, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I have no idea what that is, but it sounds absolutely impossible and stupid,” Louise deadpanned, sighing as she braced herself and prepared for the worst to happen- either her familiar would prove her wrong again, or something would explode. Or both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then brace thyselves," Rami grinned. "We're going </span>
  <em>
    <span>travelling!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them rose into the air as a faint blue double-pyramid outline appeared around them. And then their surroundings </span>
  <em>
    <span>warped. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The environment </span>
  <em>
    <span>stretched </span>
  </em>
  <span>out into a colourful blur of utterly alien proportions as they rose in height - there was a sheer cliff-face for just a moment - more blur - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The environment </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped </span>
  </em>
  <span>back into normalcy as the four young women landed gracefully in front of a lovely little cottage. The outline dissipated as Rami wore a wide grin. "And welcome to Albion!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to throw up,” Louise deadpanned before bending over to do exactly that in a nearby bush, followed shortly by Mathilda, who just groaned as her stream of vomit dribbled all over the place due to her awkward position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche, meanwhile, seemed mostly okay, though a bit green around the gills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers, vanishing the ropes around Mathilda and letting her crawl to another nearby bush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what they're complaining about," she complained to Kirche. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>barely moved and the surface was stable, it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>space </span>
  </em>
  <span>that warped around us!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that was the worst thing I’ve ever had to experience,” Kirche groaned, leaning against the wall of the cottage and fanning her face with one hand to quell her rising queasiness. “It was like riding an unruly, untrained dragon, with all the unpleasantness of standing on a ship in a storm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>stood still!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rami exclaimed. "Any unpleasantness was in your own head and your head only - how'd you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>manage </span>
  </em>
  <span>this!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think my brain is on fire from trying to comprehend all of that,” Louise whined, groaning as she emptied her lunch out into the bushes and flopping back bonelessly, while Mathilda just burbled and tried to groan out some kind of explanation involving motion sickness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It turns out staring at the horribly warped expanse of reality whilst standing still is not… the best of things for the mind,” Kirche sighed, massaging her temples and sorely wishing she had a canteen to drink from to quell her turning stomach. “Especially when part of the journey involved briefly standing on what could charitably be described as a patch of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothingness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remind me to never show you lot the Inbetween," Rami groused. "Right. We're leaving Mathilda here, Tiffa's in there and asleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clapped arms around the shoulders of both students, grinning. "Tell you what. For the trip back, you get to close your eyes. I'll even give you a countdown so you'll know to brace yourselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche and Louise exchanged glances, before sighing in unison. "Fine," Louise groused. "I'll just close my eyes now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did so, leaning against Rami. Kirche followed suit. The Angel grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Checking that both girls had her eyes closed, Rami cleared her throat. "Beginning countdown." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls braced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outline manifested around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Four..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blur of warping space materialized, moving them away from the cottage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albion's great cliffs fell away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blur raced across the landscape of Tristan as the crow flew, yet many times faster than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stopped in Louise’s bedroom at Tristain's Academy of Magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The outline fell away. Louise braced, eyes still closed, before frowning. "Are you going to go?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, we went while I was counting down," Rami snickered. "You can open your eyes now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Wait wh-” Louise opened her eyes and looked around, rather bewildered by the change in locations. “... Well alright then. I’m going to bed. Kirche… well it’s rather late, so it’d be a shame to leave you to wander back to your room…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise looked meaningfully at Rami, very clearly motioning for her to find somewhere else to sleep for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami looked beween the two, waggled her eyebrows, snickered, and jumped out of the window.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Eventful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have no idea what to make of this,” Siesta confessed, staring into the ceiling. “Am I... going to be in trouble? Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be in trouble?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why we would be,” Rami shrugged, blowing a smoke ring from her cigarette. “We’re both consenting adults, aren’t we? And it’s not like Louise can </span>
  <em>
    <span>complain</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything, not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyway.” She hesitated. “...Why? Do you regret what we did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The maid shook her head. “Not at all! It was my off-shift, I very much enjoyed what happened... It’s just...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’re worried about how society might react?” Rami asked. “Eh. If society decides to voice a wrong opinion, come and tell me, I’ll kick its ass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siesta giggled. “That’s very sweet of you, Rami,” she offered. “Er, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> call you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Siesta, we just finished having sex,” Rami deadpanned. “The very least you can call me is by what I prefer to be called as, none of that Miss stuff.” She paused. “...Unless that’s what you’re into, but I’d prefer to iron out various points of consent even then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... right…” Siesta blushed, poking her fingers together before sighing and turning over, chewing her lip as she worked up the courage to change the topic. “... Um… so… I just wanted to say that… I’m… this might be a bad time, that is… er… I’ve been… um… formally requested to… to leave the school soon… and er- well… work for another nobleman instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed again, just barely managing to string together a coherent sentence despite the strange mix of emotions and almost nausea that came about from having to think about leaving the school without even being able to make her own choice about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...That by your own choice, or- no, ‘formally requested’ usually means ‘I’m throwing money at you to get what I want’,” Rami mused. “Do you happen to know who it might be, or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siesta shook her head, looking miserable. “Not really, no... I’d hate to leave the Academy like that, but what can I do? The money he offers would be a great boon to the family at home...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A conundrum,” Rami agreed. “Tell you what. I’m gonna give you...” she rummaged around in her pocket dimension. “...this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a thin, vaguely crystalline needle. “It’s an emergency beacon,” Rami explained. “If you find yourself in a situation you’re absolutely not okay with, no matter how small or insignificant it may seem, break its tip and I’ll be there in a heartbeat. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Okay, um…  thank you!” Siesta blinked as she took the beacon, holding it gently between her fingers as she stared at it in awe. “It’s… very beautiful… what is it made out of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Rami deadpanned. “It’s a sliver of myself, and...” She reached out and pricked her finger on it. “...specifically reinforced so that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can break it. Kay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… you?” Siesta raised an eyebrow, not at all entirely sure how a crystal could be part of someone that very much was not made of crystal. “I… apologize, but I’m not sure if you mean that literally or metaphorically. You’re human, are you not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami wiggled her hand. “...Eh. So-so. I’m genetically about 98% human, although practically it’s more that I’m a sentient sapphire who looks human out of convenience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused. “And the sensations. Mainly the sensations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I see…” Siesta murmured in that kind of way that meant that she really didn’t see at all, and was more or less just humoring Rami for now, setting the sliver of crystal onto the table beside her bed and settling down beneath the covers. “... Well… it’s late… we should get some sleep before it’s time for me to wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night," Rami wished happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, somehow it feels like Void Day all but snuck up on us,” Louise muttered awkwardly the day of the Familiar Exhibition, twirling a lock of hair idly in her finger as she sat down for breakfast. “... And what’s got you all glum today, Rami? Usually you’re a veritable fountain of innuendo and snark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My favourite maid got drafted away to work for some stuck-up ass whose first and foremost solution to getting anything he wants is to throw money at people until he gets it," Rami sulked. "Well, at least she's happy there. I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Ah. Well, I know the feeling,” Louise murmured, sipping some tea and sighing as she spread butter and jam on a scone. “Are you going to eat or do you still want to go find a secluded spot in the woods to go practice… whatever it is you’re planning on doing for the exhibition?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami huffed. "Dunno. How's your singing voice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing!?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louise demanded. "With zero preparation?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Spontaneity?" Rami offered. "Don't worry, I've used Musical Territory before. We'll sing our hearts out with no preparation needed, and on the plus side, Test-Type doesn't know that move either!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Test… Type…?” Louise tilted her head at Rami, seriously confused by the incongruity of her statements. “Who or </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that, and what the heck does Musical Territory mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An inside joke with me and the other Ramiel," Rami explained. "Basically, I'm the original and she's an extension of the concept, but there's quite a lot of rivalry in there and anyway, the other one is a pun too to be honest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A pun," Louise deadpanned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Rami nodded. "The thing we Angels do with our Souls is sometimes called an AT-field, or an Absolute Territory, 'cause, y'know, we force our will to the world and change physics as it suits us. So a Musical Territory is, well, a configuration of my Soul with which I enforce a Musical on my surroundings, so... "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged mildly awkwardly. "Musical Territory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... That’s the worst pun I’ve ever heard,” Louise deadpanned dryly, “but I suppose if it works then I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami grinned, suddenly hugging her Master. "Oh, we're going to blow them </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>away!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eep!” Louise squeaked as Rami hugged her, then cleared her throat lightly before fixing Rami with a glare. “I do hope you mean metaphorically, rather than literally, Rami.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not both?" Rami countered, still grinning. "Don't worry, I'm going to leave everyone uninjured." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't leave me with much confidence, you know," Louise snarked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ye of little faith,” Rami laughed, then winked as she opened her mouth and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“&lt;&gt;!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, her Familiar had managed to conjure an odd stand coupled with odd boxes, and was currently busy tuning her ‘guitar’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won’t look like a fool?” Louise asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, oh master,” Rami grinned, winking at Louise as she fiddled with the boxes, all of them held firmly in the grasp of her soul as they levitated out onto the stage, the entire crowd murmuring as their turn began. “I may be crazy and a fool, but I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <span>, make someone else look like a fool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, strumming out a few notes on her guitar subconsciously as she turned away dramatically. “.... Unless they deserve it, of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Louise nodded. She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And grasped the stand, almost unconsciously leaning towards it as she felt Music start to thrum in her very being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t give a damn about my reputation!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>exploded</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the boxes Rami stacked upon the stage, blasting through the air and shaking the stage from sheer force. Rami’s guitar </span>
  <em>
    <span>wailed</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a horde of banshees, melodic notes pouring out and assaulting the crowd with the essence of sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebellion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Living in the past, it's a new generation! A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do! An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation! Oh no! Not me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last words got a bit of an odd echo from the song, but she decided she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. This was... freeing, in a way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation! Never said I wanted to improve my station! An' I'm only doin' good while I'm havin' fun! An' I don't have to please no one!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not freeing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Liberating! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could scream her heart out, and whatever her Familiar was doing with the music, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>worked!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An’ I don’t give a damn ‘bout my bad reputation!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were practically shining as she sought out Kirche from the crowd. Her girlfriend was wearing a grin that grew ever wider with each passing line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song continued, lights flaring out around Louise as the stage </span>
  <em>
    <span>erupted</span>
  </em>
  <span> into a cacophony of brilliant flames and sparks, shooting high into the air as Rami slammed her guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Louise wailed her heart out, she poured her emotions into her lyrics, poured her heart and soul and sang with all her might and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course they did, for how could they put on a performance to end all performances and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> win?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, Princess Henrietta showed up to personally congratulate her on her victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Incognito. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that she walked in on Louise and Kirche. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-louise Francoise!” came the startled, indignant, and slightly ashamed shout of surprise from Henrietta, shocking both Louise and Kirche into flinging themselves apart from where they’d been french kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> thoroughly. “W-what are you doing!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Making out with her girlfriend,” Rami snickered from behind Henrietta, making all three girls yelp as she leaned against the doorjamb. “I did try to warn you, Master~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t warn me at all!” Louise shrieked, throwing a pillow at Rami as she desperately covered herself up in a futile attempt to preserve her modesty, whining a bit as Kirche just sighed and hugged her close while staring the princess dead in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is mine,” she hissed, staking her claim without an ounce of mercy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember when I said that there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that happened in the other world, and you shushed me and told me it could wait?” Rami drawled. “Guess what. She decided not to wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that!” Louise groaned, and grumbled as she wrapped her sheets around herself, sighing as she turned back to the princess and slumped a bit in defeat. “Good evening Princess Henrietta, what brings you to my room today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’ve forgotten,” the blushing Princess mumbled, staring ahead with only very thinly disguised lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami snickered. “I’d suggest a polycule, Master,” she suggested, “but I get the feeling this you is unfortunately strictly monogamous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a polycule?” Louise asked, blinking at Rami’s seeming non sequitur as she looked between the Princess and her Familiar. “Wait no, I can guess that it means something like a harem, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Rami agreed. “Anyway, ‘sup Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I um- er…” the Princess continued to stare at Louise, still blushing brightly and biting her lip as she fidgeted in place. “O-oh, er, um… that is… L-louise Francoise, I-I have a mission for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I come?” Rami and Kirche asked in unison, before exchanging glances and simultaneously waggling their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise sighed. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Princess, could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell my Mother that I’m dating a Zerbst? I want to remain with my necessary bits </span>
  <em>
    <span>intact</span>
  </em>
  <span> thank you very much. So what’s the mission?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-er, I need you to… um, retrieve a letter. From Prince Wales in Albion… and um, support him in taking back his throne from Reconquista,” Henrietta asked haltingly, still blushing bright red and looking torn between wanting to fight Kirche or cuddle up against Louise. “It is vitally important to the safety of the country that none of you be caught, and that the letter does not fall into the wrong hands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami suddenly got a calculating look on her face. “Wait, I’ve heard of that... Test-Type failed that mission! Ha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned and turned to Louise. “Whaddya say, Master? Up for another Alcubierre trip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> no,” Louise groaned, gritting her teeth as she shook her head. “Or at least, not while my eyes are open… I don’t fancy getting sick again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, I can conjure you and your girlfriend blindfolds,” Rami rolled her eyes. “You can practice sensory deprivation or something. Hey, Princess, how now do you need that letter? We can be there and back in fifteen minutes, tops. Heck, you can even come with if you want~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Er- really?” Henrietta cast a doubtful look in Rami’s direction, raising an eyebrow as she looked her up and down. “I sincerely doubt that you could move us through the air </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly, but- well… I was imagining more that you all leave in the morning with some of my loyal knights…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Rami denied, "We went to Albion and back again a couple of nights ago for, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it only took us twenty minutes. Mostly because Master spent seventeen of them throwing up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rami!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Louise snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You did," the familiar defended herself. "Anyway, you up for it, Princess? The nausea portion is only visual. For... whatever reason." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I… suppose, for the safety of the kingdom,” Henrietta spoke quietly, hesitantly holding out her hand to Ramiel. “If you speak the truth that it will take less than an hour, then I suppose I have no qualms with going with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two still coming,” Rami asked her Master, who was making a face and giving furtive glances towards Kirche, “or would you rather stay here and keep snogging each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and get going,” Louise grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I know when I’m not wanted,” Rami snickered, immediately taking Henrietta’s hand and swiftly shifting their position over through space, barely remembering to slap her other hand over Henrietta’s eyes so she wouldn’t get sick from staring out at the folding space that made up the Alcubierre Drive. “Aaand here we are. Albion. Or rather, Wales’ shitty pirate ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does he have a pirate ship?” Henrietta asked. “Wales, why do you have a pirate ship?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Henrietta!? Wh- how did you get in my quarters!? When did you get here!?” the vaguely handsome looking prince asked, rather shocked about the fact that his secret lover and one stranger had suddenly appeared in his private quarters with seemingly no rhyme nor reason. “What sort of strange magic is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In order,” Rami snarked, “yes that’s her, I took her, right now, and Void. On a related note, breathe to anyone about Void not being in a royal line and I will murder you </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Henrietta be damned.” She crossed her arms. “On a related note, I think you had business here, Princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes!” Henrietta stepped forward and held up her ring, confirming that the one in front of her was Wales as both of their royal rings glowed brightly from the proximity. “Wales- I need er… </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> letter back. Also, I’ve been told that miss Rami here is capable of helping you take the throne back from Reconquista.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t I get a say in that last part?” Rami inquired dryly. “I mean yeah, I probably am, but don’t I get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I gathered, I think the only thing I need to ask is if you’re willing to cause a lot of general mayhem and destruction at the people I point you towards,” Henrietta deadpanned dryly. “So I ask you, miss Rami, would you like to cause as much possible damage to the Reconquista forces as possible before the sun rises? Hopefully of the explosive kind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Angel furrowed her brow. “The sad thing is, I know you’re baiting me,” she noted. “I know, and it’s working anyway. What direction do you want the lasers to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wales, darling?” Henrietta nodded towards Wales, who made a noise of realization and unfurled a map of Albion upon the table, pointing out various spots with large red Xs and then setting a model airship down off the edge of the continent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s us,” Wales explained, pointing at the airship. “We’re currently anchored just below the cliff off the eastern end of Albion. The Reconquista’s main forces are here, here, and here, with supply depots and hidden safehouses scattered throughout the rest of Albion. There are a few sympathetic towns, but I think we can sway them back if Reconquista is sufficiently weakened in time for my forces to take back the throne.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami hummed. “You want Albion to stay intact? Cause I’m pretty sure I can hit the shots from here if I crank my lasers high enough...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please leave the continent in one piece,” Wales sighed, rubbing his forehead idly and pretending to go along with what he imagined was just a delusion. “I can’t exactly rule over a pile of rubble now can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True,” Rami agreed. “I guess I’ll just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cut herself off, gaining an odd look on her face. “She’s in trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...who?” Henrietta asked, frowning. “Louise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, a close acquaintance,” Rami disagreed. “Look, I’ll pick you up later, but right now I have a person to save, see you later, bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She vanished in only a slight ripple, leaving a pair of confused royals behind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Eventful Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... You know, when you said that you would come to help me if I broke the crystal, I was imagining you defending me in my hour of need, not…” Siesta awkwardly waved out at the smoking crater that used to be the Lord Mott’s entire estate, her and various the other maidstaff standing around awkwardly and wondering just how in the world they’d managed to survive Rami descending from the heavens like an avenging angel and turning the entire area into naught but blasted ash and molten glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well… this…” she finished lamely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Rami asked, curious. “I did defend you in your hour of need, didn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well, I mean yes, but I was more expecting a vicious and heroic duel, not…” Siesta motioned around once again, shrugging lamely. “... this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami looked around. From the molten glass still occasionally raining from the sky, to the other maidstaff only just realizing that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> in fact still alive, to Siesta looking mildly awkward. “...Are you expecting a kiss at the end or...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was more imagining that you’d kill Mott with a sword and then ravish me in his bedroom, but I don’t think that’s viable anymore,” Siesta deadpanned, sighing a bit and wringing her hands in her skirt. “Can we go back to the Academy now? I have a sudden feeling that most of us here will need to find new jobs soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused. “That reminds me, I left the Princess in Albion...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, then snapped her fingers, warping the scenery around both her and Siesta as well as the maidstaff that were still alive so she could drop them off at the Academy courtyard, then took herself a step further and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’m back! What did I miss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You disappeared for five minutes and Wales and I spoke about ending our… tryst,” Henrietta answered primly, folding her hands in her lap while Wales just shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love Henrietta, there’s no way we can keep our relationship going once I take the throne. Best to cut it off before any further political scandal ensues,” he stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louise’s monogamous,” Rami pointed out. “Despite my best approach. You’re not gonna find much comfort in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> lap, Princess. Just laying it out for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a friend!” Henrietta immediately protested in that exact way that showed she meant the opposite of what she said, blushing furiously and fisting her hands in her skirt while Wales just raised an eyebrow. “She is! Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I said nothing, dear,” Wales smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> has figured it out,” Rami deadpanned. “...mind you, that’s only because I told her while I was guessing who she was actually with, so that’s not as impressive an achievement for her as it would normally be...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Please don’t let word of this slip out,” Henrietta grumbled, pouting heavily as she stared at the floor. “The nobles of the court would never let me hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, screw those guys,” Rami shrugged. “Never cared about any court squabbling anyway. Say, that reminds me. Y’all have that list of targets for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right here,” Wales stood and motioned towards the map once more, pointing out each location with one of what seemed like an endless amount of wooden models. “Each chest is a supply depot, each soldier is an encampment. The castles are towns with a strong Reconquista alignment, while the towers are centers of Reconquista leadership. I only ask that you keep innocent casualties to a minimum, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figured out how to do that earlier tonight,” Rami grinned. “On a related note- Princess, one of your palace whatevers was a piece of scum and is dead, just a heads up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” Henrietta asked, raising an eyebrow with a thoroughly unsurprised expression. “I recall there being… </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami thought for a moment. “...Mott, I think,” she murmured. “I wasn’t paying much attention to his name, I was making sure Siesta was okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well.” Henrietta shrugged. “Nothing of value was lost. Now, would you like to unleash Hell upon the Reconquista forces now or shall we wait til the break of dawn?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With as much buildup as Rami had made, the actual action of destroying Reconquista was rather simple, all things considered- the blue haired girl simply stood upon the highest point of Wales’ ship and raised her finger to the sky as an arcing series of horridly complex magic rune circles formed around her finger and body, expanding in size until there was a series of rings covering the entire ship in a massive crimson cone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She fired. Straight up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the impossible happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hundreds of beams of light </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieked</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the array of circles, plasma beams each strong enough to disintegrate entire neighborhoods at a time flaring out into the sky before bending at perfect right angles and zigzagging all across Albion like a tangled web of crimson lightning before falling in a deadly, explosive rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of which arced off and struck something flying off to the side of the ship and disintegrated said thing instantly before curving back around to strike out at another target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And within two minutes, it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light faded, and Ramiel descended from the crow’s nest with a smug, self satisfied grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Remind me to never become your enemy," Wales muttered, face pale. Henrietta, face equally pale, nodded rapidly from beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well y’know, as long as you don’t do anything stupid I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Rami shrugged, yawning a bit and stretching. “Woo, haven’t had to exercise </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much control in a while. It’s nice actually trying to keep casualties low for once- blowing up the entire continent would have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much easier though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Henrietta squeaked. “Can we go home now please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As the lady wishes,” Rami bowed and snickered, giving Wales a casual salute before warping space and depositing both her and Henrietta right back where they started- Louise’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just in time to see-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Y’know, I kinda expected something else,” Rami muttered, shrugging a bit as she watched Louise and Kirche sleep, while Henrietta just sighed with a mix of bitter acceptance and jealousy. “They’re cute together, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Henrietta sighed. “Yes they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know… people change as they get older,” Rami murmured, patting Henrietta’s shoulder idly. “Maybe Louise’ll open up to having a harem if you’ve still got feelings for her in a few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just saying that,” the princess murmured back. “Let’s just... let’s let them sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Rami shrugged, then led the princess out of the room and down the halls, towards… well, actually Rami was mostly letting the princess lead the way. “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> pretty confident that Louise will, if nothing else, grow a bit more open-minded as she gets older.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving me hope,” the Princess accused. “That’s dangerous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better to hope and work for it then give up and miss out,” Rami retorted, gently patting Henrietta on her shoulder. “Not like it really hurts to feel out the situation every now and then. Make your intentions known and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you supposed to be the wacky sidekick?” Henrietta accused. She paused. “Wait do you hear tha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your! Highness!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice hissed, as its owner rounded the corner, eyes flashing. “Where. Have. You. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Been!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>cripes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s Agnes,” Henrietta muttered, then tried (and failed) to put on a brave face as she smiled at the captain of her guard, wincing as the first rays of sunlight broke across the horizon and shone through the window. “I was-erm… off with my dearest friend Louise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest friend Louise</span>
  </em>
  <span> was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own dearest friend,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Agnes hissed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And you were NOWHERE in sight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where the FUCK were you!?</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- er… that is- there’s… um… it’s quite the explanation-” Henrietta tried to answer, only to be stopped by Rami, who just patted the Princess’ head with a loud huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took her to Albion, met up with Wales for that stupid mission, and blew up Reconquista… and also that one Mott bastard out in the countryside,” Rami summarized neatly, holding up a brilliantly glowing orb of heat and death in her hand to make her point clear. “Took a lil longer than expected, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnes shifted her glare from Henrietta to Rami. “You took my Princess to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Albion!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sorta? She didn’t even set foot on the island anyway,” Rami huffed, rolling her eyes at Agnes’ glare. “She was with Wales the whole time and I was doing all the work blowing things up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnes palmed her face so hard her armor rattled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me nobody saw them,” she pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, unless either of them left the captain’s quarters while I was taking care of a different thing, no not really,” Rami shrugged. “Well, that, or if anyone was on deck while I was taking care of the Reconquista thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agnes took a deep breath. She then exhaled loudly. "Princess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell me you weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Please please please. I swear, I'm going to have grey hair from watching over you..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have much of any time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, and I wasn’t going to make any advances while Miss Rami was in the room,” Henrietta pouted at Agnes, crossing her arms petulantly. “We barely even held hands!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The degeneracy,” Rami deadpanned. “The shame. The lewdity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... I can’t tell if you’re just screwing with me or if you’re telling the truth anymore,” Agnes sighed, groaning loudly and rubbing her temples even harder. “Whatever- Princess, come with me. We have to get you ready for the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” Rami suggested. She hummed idly. “Now, what was that spell again... Aha!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I should only be so put out that you managed to destroy all of Reconquista in the course of one night… and I wasn’t there for any of it,” Louise grumbled, glaring at Rami over her morning tea without any real heat, but glaring all the same. “Then again, I actually managed an uninterrupted night’s sleep with Kirche, so I suppose it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I did it without shattering Albion, too!” Rami exclaimed, looking entirely too pleased with herself. “Not even Test-Type managed that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... I don’t think I really want to hear about someone blowing up Albion,” Louise deadpanned, sighing and palming her face. “Nevertheless- is the princess alright? She wasn’t too put out by me not being there was she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Henrietta’s fine,” Rami waved. “Her boyfriend is alive, although not boyfriend anymore - they broke up amicably because reasons, I wasn’t paying attention - and so she’s moping.” She paused. “On a related note, the Princess would </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer if you went poly, but that’s neither here nor there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Poly?” Louise asked, raising an eyebrow. “Dare I ask what that means or do I retain my sanity for just a moment longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked. “...Polyromantic. I’m pret-ty sure I’ve used that term around you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have, I must have tuned it out. But from context clues I’m pretty sure you’re propositioning me in favor of the Princess,” Louise spoke dryly, raising her eyebrow at Rami. “Which… honestly, I’d rather not think about that right now. I’m happy as I am, and I see no reason to change that any time soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told her the same thing, actually,” Rami nodded amicably. “She’s disappointed, but understands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Noted,” Louise sighed. “Founder, I wish I was back in bed.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Treasure Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“For the record, we’re only doing this because it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea,” Louise groaned as she leaned out the window of the slowly rocking carriage, fanning herself and praying for a breeze to pass by. “Euuuggghh… Founder’s sake, why is it so hot!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Rami muttered, idly feeling the air and shrugging. “It’s just a bit warm, nothing to complain about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because she’s wearing a full uniform made of wool?” Siesta mentioned, shrugging a bit and pointing out her own cotton short sleeved shirt. “Seems like a bit of an oversight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you both,” Louise hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who wanted to go treasure hunting,” Rami deadpanned, rolling her eyes at Louise’s theatrics. “And also, I’m pretty sure you’re only complaining because you’re not in Kirche’s carriage right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” Louise gasped. “Implying that I’m enough of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slattern </span>
  </em>
  <span>to want to ravish Zerbst at every waking moment- the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never implied any of that,” Rami snarked. “One of us has their mind in the gutter and for once it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- w-well, t-that is!” Louise turned bright red at her own slip up, almost visibly steaming as she sunk back into her chair with a pathetic whine. “.... Fine, I admit it! I want to cuddle with my girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The heights of degeneracy,” Rami deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t she ride with miss Kirche anyway?” Siesta asked, tilting her head and peering out the window to see Kirche’s carriage just ahead of theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flame gets antsy on carriages if Kirche isn’t there to comfort him, and there’s no way I can fit in there with a Salamander without actually roasting alive if something were to go wrong,” Louise answered with a quiet grumble. “And with how much luggage we all brought, we couldn’t just go riding on Tabitha’s dragon either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to mock Louise, Tabitha soared past at that moment on Sylphid’s back, doing a loop just to show off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Isn’t it going to be awkward?” Siesta asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is what going to be awkward?” Rami asked, watching as Louise subtly made rude gestures at Tabitha behind her back whilst glaring at the dragon rider. “Louise not so subtly trying to sneak off with Kirche for this entire trip, or the experience of watching that happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, for you,” the maid corrected. “Your master has her girlfriend, and you’re left to choose between your master’s alternate’s wife and, well, me. I really don’t think I’m all that special...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s special in their own way, even if it doesn’t seem like much,” Rami huffed, patting Siesta’s head comfortingly. “Also, which alternate wife? The other Louise has like… six.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In lieu of a response, Siesta just pointed out of the window, eyebrow raised. “The one you said was spying on us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” Rami nodded, then shook her head. “You don’t have to worry about it. I like you, and unlike my little sister of a Test Type, I’m not actually all that interested in having my own harem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask about that, really,” the maid mused. “...What’s the story behind that nickname?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> convoluted story,” Rami answered, making a bit of a face and flapping her hand dismissively. “It involves a lot of concepts that are kind of hard to grasp at the best of times but suffice to say, the fact that I’m not only older but less powerful than my sister makes her joke that I’m the prototype and she’s the test type. Doesn’t help that Ramiel not only has the same name as me, but also looks the </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact same</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well, except that I have a better hairstyle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...which explains why you keep taking the time to call her and gloat on occasion,” Siesta nodded. “A sibling needs every advantage they can get, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmmmmm,” Rami nodded, crossing her arms and grinning smugly, “I’m taking all the joy I can in just having destroyed less stuff on accident than she ever did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And suddenly, everything makes sense,” Louise snarked from across the carriage. “Yes, I’m still here. Thanks for noticing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello Master, I actually hadn’t noticed,” Rami shot back with a teasing grin on her face. “How’s the weather over there?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siesta just snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hate you both,” Louise grumbled. “Are we there yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, there’s still several more hours to go,” Siesta shook her head, idly peeking out the window and staring out over the rolling hills at landmarks only she could see. “But we are almost there- should arrive just before supper, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be accommodated, right?” Louise asked, frowning. “I’m not sure your village is used to providing for dragons... or Rami...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Hm.” Siesta paused and looked out the window again, frowning and holding her chin. “Grandfather probably won’t be happy, but I think we have enough room. And if you nobles buy your own food, it shouldn’t be too hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll manage,” Louise decided. “I think. We did come treasure hunting for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What, did you not bring any money?” Siesta asked, raising her eyebrow at Louise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did, but we’re running </span>
  <em>
    <span>low</span>
  </em>
  <span> on it,” Louise spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. “Thus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasure hunting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... Yeah I guess that makes sense,” Siesta muttered. “... Wait, couldn’t you just ask your parents for more money…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... Mother would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> acquiesce to that,” Louise immediately denied, shuddering a bit just at the thought of trying to beg her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a bonus to her already generous monthly stipend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, as it turned out, wasn’t quite so generous when one had to pay for the various minor repairs her failed spells generated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if Ecu are the same between realities,” Rami mumbled to herself. “...I haven’t checked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they have the same image of the king on them?” Louise asked idly, pulling a single Ecu from her pocket and showing Rami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well I guess that answers that,” Rami shrugged, taking the Ecu and looking it over. “Mostly the same, but I think the Ecu back home have a spelling error on them that never got fixed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which would make yours counterfeit,” Louise deadpanned. “Wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’re not counterfeit back home,” Rami retorted, flipping the Ecu in her hand before doing a complicated hand motion and making it disappear with a nearly silent pop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Rami, did you just disintegrate my Ecu?” Louise asked, staring at Rami with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked, then snickered. “Nah, I just put it back in your pocket, duh. What, do I look like the kind of person who needlessly throws away perfectly good money- actually don’t answer that, I know what your answer is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you do,” Louise snarked anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami rolled her eyes and huffed, shaking her head as she snapped her fingers again. “Let’s just- let’s just skip ahead to the good part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sure is treasure,” Rami decided, looking at the loot. “Well, if one’s a collector of old military hardware. Or hopelessly outdated- oh wait, Tristain is still barely past renaissance, isn’t it. Well, it could be useful, couldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...what is it?” Louise asked, staring up at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Dragon’s Raiment!” Siesta explained excitedly, waving her hands in its general direction. “My ancestor used it to defeat an entire company of dragon knights before he died!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an ancient warplane,” Rami deadpanned. “It was outdated when I was still non sentient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Wait what?” Louise blinked and looked over at Rami curiously. “What do you mean ‘non sentient’? Do you mean when you were a baby or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...no?” Rami questioned back, blinking. “Wait, haven’t I told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Told me wh-” Louise furrowed her brow and tilted her head, thinking over the things she’d learned about Rami in the last few weeks since she’d been summoned. “... Wait, you mean that utterly ludicrous explanation you gave me about being a giant sapphire with a soul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You’ve seen my partial form,” Rami deadpanned. “How are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> disbelieving that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... It’s one thing to turn your limbs into strange weaponry made of crystal and summon crystals out of the air, it’s another thing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a rock with a soul,” Louise pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami looked around. Left, right, up. Tilted her head. Shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And collapsed into herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siesta stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ramiel… hovered in place just slightly above the ground as a shrunken version of her true form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I guess you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lying,” Louise murmured, blinking slowly as she tried to process just what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was seeing. “... I don’t. I don’t know how to process this information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami twirled in place, glinting light off of angles one usually wouldn’t expect to see light glint off of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Is it weird that I still find you vaguely attractive like this?” Siesta asked, patting Rami’s surface and snickering at the glass-like sounds that emanated from the smooth crystal as she ran her fingers along the planes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” Louise deadpanned. “Maid, stop molesting my Familiar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually kinda liked that,” Rami murmured, springing back into her full human form with a slight pout, huffing a bit as she leaned against Siesta’s hand. “Almost like a massage, but not quite as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop flirting,” Louise snapped, “or at least find me a hidden alcove and my girlfriend. Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>flaunt</span>
  </em>
  <span> yourselves here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hidden?” Ramiel raised her eyebrow, snorting faintly as she rolled her eyes. “The hell do you need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidden</span>
  </em>
  <span> alcove for? There’s literally nobody around for </span>
  <em>
    <span>miles</span>
  </em>
  <span> other than our little party, and out of all of us, I’m your Familiar, Siesta’s known for ages, and Tabitha figured it out the night before you summoned me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m used to secrets,” Louise grumbled. “Sue me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… kinda sad, honestly,” Siesta murmured, frowning at Louise sympathetically. “I mean, I can understand the need for it but… love shouldn’t have to hide behind closed doors…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, right!?" Ramiel exclaimed. "You don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hide, you have enough firepower to smite anyone who has anything to say even </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>you factor in </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, I have no idea why you insist on this charade anyway!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> hears about it, she won’t just try to discipline me, she’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>cut off my stipend</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Louise sighed, emphasizing her words to Ramiel. “And if I lose my stipend, I lose the ability to buy those fancy tea cakes you enjoy so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami paused. "I will smite her until she gets through her thick head that lesbians are not to be discriminated against," she decided. "Also I'm pretty sure we can get a much larger stipend if we take over Gallia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the lesbian part, it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>von Zerbst</span>
  </em>
  <span> part,” Louise sighed again, grumbling a bit as she affected an irritated frown. “My Mother, as much as she’d like all knowledge of her dalliances to be suppressed, has </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few texts describing her youth as ‘filled with all the sapphic joys of a young woman and her vampire harem’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise shuddered. “I probably should not have read the ones with the more… risque covers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami blinked. “On the one hand, that explains a lot. On the other topic, I did mention that Karin cutting you off won’t matter if we go take over Gallia, right? Because we totally can take over Gallia. Please let me take over Gallia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.... I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting you just run off and attempt to take over a country on your own!” Louise all but shrieked, glaring at Ramiel indignantly. “Why do you even want to take over Gallia in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it would tick off every checkbox I can think of,” Ramiel shot back. “You get to be out, Gallia’s treasury would mean that being cut off wouldn’t even matter, Karin can go fuck herself, your girlfriend’s best friend would no longer be blackmailed... Win-win everywhere. Except maybe the King of Gallia but fuck him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you have a vendetta against a man you’ve never- wait Tabitha is being blackmailed?” Louise stood up a bit straighter, staring at Ramiel with an expression of open concern. “Who and why, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how do we kill them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The King of Gallia, weren’t you listening?” Rami questioned, eyebrow raised. “We gotta kill his Void Familiar first, of course, and I never actually got any details from Other Tabitha, but it’s something to do with her mom. Anyway, yeah, gotta take over a country.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Not that I don’t trust your word… but do you have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>proof</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this?” Louise asked, then sighed and shook her head. “Anyway, whatever- We can discuss this later. How are we supposed to get the Raiment out of this cave anyway? We can’t exactly sell it like this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“Pretty sure Siesta’s ancestor parked it here himself,” Rami noted dryly. “If he got it in here, we can get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of here. It’s just a plane, after all - what could go wrong?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Annoying Artifact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“... Well, it’s certainly… something!” Professor Colbert tried to put on a cheery smile, clapping his hands together at the sight of the half disassembled, mostly rusted through hunk of metal that </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a holy relic thought long lost in the intervening centuries or so. “.... Did it… er… come like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Unfortunately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the moment we started moving it the damn thing just about fell apart,” Rami sighed, running her hand through her hair with a disgruntled look. “Garbage piece of shit just sat in a damp cave for nearly a hundred years, no wonder it’s nearly destroyed. Bet even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ireul</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have a hell of a time trying to get it to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man tapped his fingers together. “...Right. Well, erm... Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, I’m better at breaking shit than fixing it,” Rami shrugged. “It’s mostly there, I think, just gotta scrub all the rust off and get it running again. Probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Do you know what it is, young lady?” Professor Colbert inquired curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do, but it’s kinda hard to explain what it is exactly without going into concepts that are probably way over your head,” Rami shook her head, then sighed. “But it’s basically just a flying war machine that used an oil based fuel to spin a propeller and, well, make it fly about as fast as any of the dragons around here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I have got to take a closer look at this,” Colbert murmured. “Oh, you’re absolutely going to get paid, girls, don’t worry, just... put it all in my workshop and we’re done... I need to get my tools...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just leave you to it, then,” Rami muttered, taking a step back as Colbert almost began </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooling</span>
  </em>
  <span> with scientific excitement. She shuddered as the man all but leapt towards the remains of the ancient, outdated piece of crap masquerading itself as a holy relic, rolling her eyes as she picked up the ridiculously heavy bag of money that the government was paying her (through the school, technically, since it was part of Colbert’s research budget) and Louise. She would have felt bad about Kirche not getting any, but Kirche had already gotten a fabulous payout by turning a local roving orcish bandit gang into charred corpses and looting all their gold, jewels, and Ecu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would have felt bad for the orcs, but they were all awful murdering rapists so she couldn’t really muster up the effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonder if Siesta’s up for having a siesta,” she murmured, a smile playing on her lips at the idea. And the pun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she skipped out to have what was undoubtedly not going to be a siesta in the traditional sense of the word, Louise sighed and rolled her eyes, having been standing at the door to Professor Colbert’s workshop the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Children, the lot of them,” she muttered, grumbling under her breath before turning about face and heading off to where she’d last seen Kirche. Which was… somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the chance that Kirche might have slipped into the nearby town to go shopping, especially now that she had much more disposable cash to throw around. Considering that Flame was dozing in the Familiar stables instead of with Kirche, that idea was looking more and more likely by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it,” she decided. “I need a horse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… what do you think about this one?” Kirche asked, holding up a gaudy, jewel encrusted sword that cost more than half of her monthly stipend and was so heavy that she probably would have had a hard time lifting it if Flame weren’t there to support the sheathe. “Suitably decorative enough to hang above the mantle or no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Ugly,” Tabitha sniffed derisively, rolling her eyes at Kirche’s terrible taste in decor. “Like a half melted blob of brass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche sighed. "Yeah... I guess. Sorry, Tabby, I'm just feeling kind of... Of..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She floundered around. "Something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inadequate?" Tabitha deadpanned. "Unwanted? Extraneous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Yeah," Kirche replied, eyebrows raised. "How'd you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha gave her friend a Look. "You're jealous," she stated bluntly. "Of Gandalfr. Is obvious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did somebody say Gandalfr?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Who said that?” Kirche immediately spun around, looking around the mostly empty shop, trying to spot whoever just spoke, only to see nothing but swords, more swords, more gaudy swords, and the shopkeep, who just pointed towards a barrel of more combat worthy swords, one of which was… vibrating in its scabbard. And jumping up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic sword,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she accused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shopkeeper looked nervous. “Thousand apologies, ma’am, but that sword is a horrible liar! I wouldn’t like to expose his foul mouth to the ears of ladies such as you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Not quite as gaudy,” Tabitha deadpanned, immediately walking over to the sword and plucking it from the barrel with a quick motion. “... Decent quality. A bit old. Needs polish and sharpening. Name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, my name’s Derflinger, young lady!” the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span> replied. “...Looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Do they make all of you like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can step on you,” Tabitha threatened. “Not in a fun way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now now, Tabby dear, don’t threaten magical artifacts when they could be useful,” Kirche lightly plucked Derflinger from Tabitha’s hands and held it up gently, peering at it much in the way someone would examine a particularly interesting bug. “What do you know about Gandafr?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>I?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sword retorted. "I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>forged </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the very first Gandalfr herself! What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know about Gandalfr, hmm? Ooh, no, wait, can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weapon sounded almost eager. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Normally I’d say yes, but I don’t think Rami is the kind of lady who really </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sword,” Kirche muttered, looking over at Tabitha, who merely shrugged and made a so-so motion. “Well, I suppose if she needs a less than lethal option, she can always hit people with the flat side. Or punch them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, she tends to crater walls when she punches them, right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Holy shit I think I’m in love,” the weapon declared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche and Tabitha exchanged glances. “...Well,” the former drawled, “At least she’ll be in good company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question- do we really want the two of them to meet?” Tabitha asked, speaking a full sentence for once in her life as she implied the chaos that would likely ensue from the sword meeting the Angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche paused. “...Do you honestly think we can avoid it by now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could toss it in a lake,” Tabitha deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Derflinger protested, wiggling around in his sheathe. “Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that! I’ll rust away! Er- well… moreso than I already am sitting in this scrap pile!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls looked at it and promptly decided to ignore it. "...I'm going to ask Louise what she thinks," Kirche decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the best,” Tabitha nodded idly, then pulled a small pouch of coins from her sleeve and placed it on the counter- sure, the owner had mentioned they could have the talkative sword for free, but it felt rude not to pay for him, even if it was a paltry amount compared to all the other decorative swords that the owner sold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Recommend me to your friends?" the shopkeep tried one last time, before Tabitha slammed the door in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to know what you were doing with my Familiar, but I’m certain I’ll never be able to forget what I just saw,” Louise deadpanned, grumbling as she pinched her brow and tried very hard to forget the sight of Siesta sitting nude on top of Rami’s crystalline form doing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things she really did not want to imagine. Things that she had already seen too much of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you already do Things like that with your girlfriend, miss Valliere?” Siesta asked, looking remarkably unconcerned about the whole situation. “...Or did you wish for us to invite you two...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never used my girlfriend as a living sex toy,” Louise grumbled, pointedly not looking at Siesta until she could be damn well sure she was fully dressed. “And certainly we’ve never done it </span>
  <em>
    <span>in the middle of a goddamn stable!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was perfectly deserted until you barged in,” the maid pointed out. “I should know, I made sure of it...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Just-” Louise sighed, groaning loudly before turning around and palming her face. “Have either of you seen Kirche?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She went to the city last I saw," Siesta offered helpfully. "But given the dragon I just saw, they should be back by now..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m baaaack~!” Kirche entered rather conveniently, pushing open the door to the stable with a wide smile on her face before freezing at the sight of Siesta, still only half dressed, sitting on top of a… rather sticky looking Rami, who had not changed out of her crystal form, nor had she stopped vibrating between Siesta’s legs. “.... What did I just walk in on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what, I don’t care,” Louise declared, snagging Kirche and heading towards the door, “We’re walking </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. And possibly getting someone to thoroughly disinfect the stables. And horses. And the rest of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rami tittered. Siesta just turned a funny reddish color as the sound reverberated through parts that Louise had recently seen far too much of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! Going!” Louise stated firmly, dragging Kirche out of the stable far faster than she’d ever done before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I hate you.” Tabitha deadpanned dryly, staring at the sword that had, apparently, become her sole companion after Kirche had gone off to give Louise the gift of chocolates, wine, and cuddles, and Irukukwu had gone off to go take a nap with the rest of the Familiars. “I hate you. So much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it the never ending anecdo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... fair enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I hate you more than Myodaitnir," Tabitha hissed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>does not </span>
  <em>
    <span>prattle." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prattling is my thing!” Derflinger whined, bobbing up and down in his sheathe upon Tabitha’s back with the rasp of sliding steel. “What, it’s not like I have anything else to do, and I’ve picked up so many stories over the last millennia or so that it’s hard </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell the first person who’ll let me talk instead of just burying me under a pile of dirty rags!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Picking you up was a mistake," Tabitha hissed. "No stealth. No subtlety. Just... Prattle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, I’m a talking sword meant for wide open battlefields! What part of me needs stealth?” Derflinger shot back, continuing to bob in his sheathe without any sign of stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha took a deep breath. She let it out. “Any respect I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Brimir...” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be fair, he was kind of an idiot. And a genocidal shithead,” Derflinger made some kind of motion almost like a shrug, despite his limited range of movement. “Ah, I could tell stories about all the times he got kicked in the balls for walking into women’s dressing rooms…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louise hears none of this,” Tabitha murmured. “Kirche will be disappointed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye aye, my metaphorical lips are sealed,” Derflinger snickered, rattling in his sheathe for a few seconds before popping up again. “Hey, do you wanna hear about the time that Brimir got drunk and wound up in a stockade getting kicked in the dick by every single woman in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha took a </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> breath. Then let it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gladly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, I’m starting to think that there’s honestly not a whole lot of stuff that’s worth doing anymore,” Rami mentioned idly, strumming her guitar and frowning off at nothing. “I mean, yeah, sure, it’s nice not having to do much, but at the same time, this world is so much less powerful than my original that I can’t even go on any really big adventures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And thank Brimir for that," Louise noted from her bed, where she had been reading. "I shudder to think what would happen if, next time, they'd figure out who to send the bill of damages to, because it'd be my father, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>my parents might end up killing me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me," Rami mused, ignoring Louise completely, "We never did conquer Gallia, what happened to that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Kirche and I made out for a while, then we came back here to sell the Raiment to Colbert- which, incidentally, has made us </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> rich… well, compared to how we were before,” Louise held up a finger, pausing for dramatic effect. “... And then you went off to go do lewd things with Siesta, I spent most of an afternoon looking for my girlfriend, I got a little scarred for life, and then I made out with my girlfriend some more. So. It’s been a busy two days and some odd change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aight," Rami decided. "Wanna go conquer Gallia, then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Well, I suppose I could do that,” Louise shrugged, snapping her book closed and setting it aside. “How are we doing that again, by the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Rami mused, setting her guitar aside, "the first thing is to kill the King first, his Familiar second, and then we're basically home free. Oh, but we </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>take Tabby with us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thought for another moment. "As for how... Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>obviously. None of the weapons of this world can scratch my AT-field, after all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Fair enough I suppose,” Louise sighed, slowly sliding out of bed and rolling her shoulders. “I’ll get dressed, then. You can go fetch Tabitha, and we’ll meet by the stables in, oh, say, half an hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fourty minutes?" Rami counteroffered. "Then we'll both have time for a quickie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise </span>
  <em>
    <span>hissed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I'm not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>degenerate </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you, Familiar. Half. An. Hour." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeez, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rami groaned. "See you in thirty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped out of the window. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Quiet Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, should I be </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the fact that Tabitha is somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at swinging that sword around or no?” Louise mentioned idly as the three of them walked through the castle of Gallia’s king, surrounded by the slumped over, unconscious forms of all the knights and various guards that had been sent at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not really,” Rami replied, distracted by something. “Tabby was always a knight and/or assassin if I have my lore right. Actually tho, hey Tabby, why does your sword have a soul?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ancient, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying weapon,” Tabitha replied dryly, holding Deflinger up with one hand as she flooded the corridor with ice. “Chatty, but useful. For bludgeoning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! At least use my sharp side! It’s been too long since I actually got to cut something!” Derflinger protested idly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will need the men later,” Tabitha replied shortly. “Annoying to retrain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiiine, I’ll just keep being a flimsy metal club, I guess!” Derflinger groused, somehow managing to look put out despite not changing appearance in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Oh, huh. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> difference between other Louise and this world. That sword didn’t exist back there… or maybe it did, and it just never became relevant,” Rami shrugged, continuing to walk through the halls whilst bludgeoning any approaching knights and/or guards and/or unlucky squires that drew the short stick into unconsciousness with singular finger flicks. “Man, it feels almost unfair beating up all these dudes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to surrender," Louise pointed out, "and if it doesn't work, we can just go back to clubbing them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True…” Rami hummed to herself, then paused and snapped her fingers. “Argh, wait, I’m being dumb! Hang on, I can solve this problem real easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the Angel snapped her fingers again… and vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, there was a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> bright flash of light emanating from deeper within the castle, and an earth-shattering explosion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What was the point of taking us, again?” Louise asked nobody in particular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Legitimacy,” Tabitha deadpanned, sighing as she strolled through the mass of unconscious bodies and towards where the former King’s quarters were. “I need to claim the throne. You are here for moral support, and to make it… ‘legal’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise could </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the air quotes around Tabitha’s final word, frowning as she remembered that, technically yes, she actually did need to be at least within the general vicinity of her Familiar or at least have proof of orders in order for the things her Familiar did to be considered not a wild rampage of the sorts that might result in someone getting executed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Rami </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be, but that was why Louise was there primarily as moral support.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still feels like that's the only thing I'm useful for, these days," she grumbled anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consequences of a powerful familiar,” Tabitha deadpanned, sighing as she finally came to the ash covered, and yet otherwise surprisingly intact quarters of the former king Joseph. “... Good riddance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...For some reason, I feel like this should have been more climactic,” Louise deadpanned. “Not sure why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naaah, we all know the only thing that’s been climactic in your life since I was summoned was your relationship with Kirche,” Rami snorted, flapping her hand in Louise’s general direction before pausing. “... That was a sex joke, by the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, funny,” Louise snarked. “Still haven’t had actual sex yet. It’ll happen when it’ll happen. Stop pestering me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- really?” Rami stared- actually stared, completely dumbfounded for once and without a snarky remark. “I thought the two of you were like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>regularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking?????????????”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It somewhat irked Louise that she could somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the extra question marks at the end of Rami’s sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How one did that with their mouth, she would never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Louise informed her Familiar coolly. “We kiss, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> be occasional petting, but for the most part we </span>
  <em>
    <span>cuddle.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kirche </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bundle of passion, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>respects my boundaries.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I respect your boundaries!” Rami protested, then paused and cleared her throat, looking away awkwardly. “Okay well, I at least leave you and Kirche alone when you’re together. I just assumed you two were banging already considering other Louise and her polycule started fucking the moment they got together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louise raised a sardonic eyebrow. “Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’d spent all their time around a horny pervert like you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually if I recall correctly, she n’ Tabby got together </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Test Type turned into a horny perv. And also the Test Type is…” Rami paused, chewing her lip awkwardly. “... My sister was only ever excessively horny as a coping mechanism. She actually spent most of her time blowing things up. Well, at least until we all died again, got super traumatized in any number of ways, and then were resurrected centuries later. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not like, as much as I am now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Nuance,” Louise deadpanned. “But yes, we’re taking it slow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating,” Rami snarked, huffing a bit as she crossed her arms. “Aaanyway, by right of conquest, I hereby claim you, Louise de la Valliere, whose middle names I still can’t remember off the top of my head, my Master, as the conquering queen of Gallia!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> she,” Tabitha questioned pointedly. “Right of Blood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know,” Louise mused, “I could get used to being Queen...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare,” Tabitha warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fiiiine,” Louise rolled her eyes flippantly and waved her hand generally in Tabitha’s direction. “By the power vested in me as the conquering queen of Gallia, I hereby abdicate my throne and appoint my successor, the rightful princess of Gallia- er… wait, Tabitha, what’s your family name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue-haired mage sighed. “D’Orleans. My name is Charlotte Helene D’Orleans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Wait, your name is actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Louise exclaimed, gaping at Tabitha in shock. “... How on earth do you get </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tabitha</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Charlotte?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl closed her eyes. “Please don’t dig into my traumas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Right. Okay, let’s put that aside for now,” Louise acquiesced and nodded slowly, clearing her throat as she redid her official announcement. “By the power vested in me as the conquering queen of Gallia, I hereby abdicate my throne and appoint my successor, the rightful princess of Gallia- Charlotte Helene D’Orleans! Your crown, milady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt and picked up the former King’s crown from where it had been sitting in a pile of ash, dusting it off and giving it a good scrub with her sleeve before holding it out to Tabitha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes and, rather unceremoniously in Louise’s opinion, plopped the crown on her head. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>There," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she snapped. "Happy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I just want to go home and snuggle with Kirche,” Louise pointed out idly, shrugging a bit. “Shall we go back to the academy now? I’m sure you’d be much happier back there, instead of… well. Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha looked towards the bedrooms, several conflicting emotions passing over her face. “...Yes. I would.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I think this is the first time the Academy’s had actual crowned royalty attending classes,” Kirche mentioned idly, brushing her hand through her hair as she gently nudged Tabitha’s shoulder. “How are you handling being a queen now, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl thought for a moment. “...Relaxing,” she offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche blinked and tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrow ever so slightly before shrugging and ruffling Tabitha’s hair with a small smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re relaxing now- you always seemed a bit tense, and you look much happier now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes, smiling faintly. “Thanks,” she agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche smiled back, then pursed her lips as she adjusted the rather modest circlet that now graced Tabitha’s head, tilting her head ever so slightly as she straightened it out. “I don’t think I’m ever going to get used to this crown of yours- it’s so… plain. Nothing like any other crown I’ve seen. Do you think maybe some jewels would spice it up a bit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Tabitha defended herself. "It's... Simple. Refreshingly so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kirche paused and tilted her head a bit more, eyeing the crown as she took in Tabitha’s rather austere appearance- even with the additions she’d made since becoming Queen of Gallia, the blue haired girl looked less like a Queen and more like, well, any other noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I suppose I can see how it would suit your tastes,” she admitted with a final nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tabitha hummed. “How is your girlfriend?” she prodded, letting a tiny, almost lazy smirk play across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing quite well- though, understandably, a bit put out that her Familiar has somewhat rather rendered her a bit redundant when it comes to the various adventures she goes on,” Kirche responded easily, shrugging a bit. “I don’t really know how to help with that, though cuddles and kisses seem to do a remarkable job at lifting her spirits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a private adventure,” Tabitha suggested. “Could work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could- we could go spelunking for lost treasure, actually! I’ve been meaning to do so for ages, but somehow I keep getting sidetracked,” Kirche grinned widely and ruffled Tabitha’s hair. “Well, I’ll be off! I need to go convince my darling to go on another vacation!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still class," Tabitha pointed out somewhat wryly, muffling a snicker as Kirche suddenly looked around wildly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot, that’s right!” Kirche cried out, immediately grabbing Tabitha and rushing off down the hall. “We’re going to be late for class!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doofus,” Tabitha teased lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Louise frowned as she read over the letter in her hands, rubbing her chin idly as she thought over her response. “Rami?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” her familiar responded easily, hanging upside down from the ceiling light like an absolute lunatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel as though I must leave the country with Kirche for some time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> is pestering me about meeting you again, and I should rather much like to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> return home to risk of imminent destruction of all my possessions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad!” Rami protested, huffing as she flopped bonelessly to the floor and righted herself in a manner that made Louise’s head ache just looking at it. “And besides, it was the Test Type that blew up granny Karin’s house, I barely blow up anything these days!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m still not trusting you around my mother. I fear that one or both of you will say something rude- you more than her, honestly, and thus will cause the imminent destruction of the entire household,” Louise deadpanned. “Perhaps when you learn how to act properly, we might go see mother again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww, c’mon!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>